Incentive
by H.dollz
Summary: Incentive: Dictionary definition; something that motivates an individual to perform an action. When Austin's music career causes him to start failing at school, Ally offers to start studying with him. To stop him from losing interest, Ally gives him an offer he can't refuse... But first he has to get his grades up. AllyxAustin
1. Chapter 1

**Deal**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this story :3 It's going to be pretty short, maybe 4-5 chapters long, but I promise to put my everything into every paragraph.**

* * *

"_Austin, this can't happen again... Just not acceptable... Didn't you study... But I thought you were good at that subject?"_

My parents words seemed to echo around inside my head. They'd gotten my report card today, and to say they were dissapointed would be an understatement. But, to be honest, I had no idea why they were so unhappy about it, I mean, considering they want me to be a fucking mattress salesman, I'd say I could probably drop out of school now.

But no.

My dad kept giving me these looks that suggested I failed on purpose or something, and my mom just kept shaking her head at me. So, eventually, I got into my car and drove away. I had no idea where I was going yet, just away.

I knew the reason for my failing of all my term-exams, but one. The whole music industry was taking up so much of my time, but there was no way I'd ever tell my parents that. I'd just almost-made it to the top, and I wasn't going to give them any excuse to stop me, not now.

I knew I probably should've studied more, in hindsight, and spent a little less time with my guitar, but at the time, I wasn't thinking of report cards and my parents, I was thinking of my music.

I realized that I'd driven in a complicated circle about three times now, and so I parked in front of Starbucks and got out. I was done thinking about grades, and school, and just everything.

I knew I was being dramatic, but it felt like no-one understood how important music really was to me.

No-one except...

When I walked into Starbucks, I first saw her through the glass door, at the counter. I smiled a little, and wondered if fate really existed, and then pushed the door open, walking inside.

I stood behind her in the queue, and waited for her to realize I was standing behind her. She ordered her usual - a Hazelnut Frappuccino, and I stood, and waited. When she reached into the back pocket of her jean to get the money she needed, I pulled a five-dollar bill and handed it to the cashier. She gasped at the same time that Ally looked back to see who had just payed for her.

Ally opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when the cashier gave a small screech. "Ohmygosh, you're Austin Moon!" I grimaced. I wasn't in the mood for the whole can-I-take-a-picture-with-you/can-you-sign-my-arm-or-anything-else-in-sight-that-you-can-write-on. I nodded at her, not wanting to encourage further conversation.

"I _love _your music! Can you sign..." I waited while she looked around for something I could write on. "this napkin!" She concluded, shoving a wad of paper towels in my face. I nodded, took the pen in her other hand, and wrote my name. She grinned when I was done, and I smiled a little, then grabbed Ally's wrist and walked her out of the building.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me once we were outside.

I sighed, and shook my head. "It's a long story." I told her.

"I've got time." She replied, as I unlocked the door of my car, and we both climbed inside. I started to drive away before I answered, thinking of how to summarize how I was feeling. She took a few sips of her frappuccino while she waited.

"I thought you said you were giving up the frappuccino's?" I teased, smirking as I eyed the cup in her hands.

She shrugged. "It's a bad habit, and I do blame myself for the size of my ass, but I have an addiction and I'm okay with it."

I laughed at that. We drove for a few more minutes in silence, and, like before, we weren't going anywhere in particular but it was little better now that I had Ally with me. The sky was starting to darken, and I knew I should probably go back home or at least turn my phone back on so that my parents could contact me soon. They'd be starting to get worried. It was about two hours since I'd left the house.

"Austin, what's going on? Please tell me. You look so depressed... I don't like it." I sighed, not knowing how to answer.

"I got my report card today." She grimaced.

"Oh." Comprehension washed over her face.

"Yep. One C, five D's, and four F's."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it."

She bit her lip, seeming to wonder whether or not she should say anything. In the end, she did. "How did your parents take it?" She asked me. My hands tightened a little on the steering wheel, and I looked over at her incredulously.

"Oh," She said again. I nodded.

"I'm thinking of dropping out." I confessed eventually, after another five minutes of silence. I was starting to head back to the area where Ally lived now. Her dad would be wondering where she was, too.

She stared at me, mouth hanging open. "_What_?" I shrugged.

"I'm failing anyway, there's no point wasting my time with another year of high school if I'm not going to be able to get good grades."

"You _can _get good grades! You just need to work a little harder-"

"I _am_!" We both winced as my suddenly loud voice contrasted with the silence, and the whispers. "Sorry," I apologized. "I've just had so many people telling me I need to work harder today."

She shrugged, "No harm done. But, Austin, you can't drop out."

"Why not?"

"Because you need a high-school education. Just because you're going up the ladder of fame doesn't mean you don't need school anymore. Right now, you're the perfect role-model to kids worldwide. Do you want that to change? Do you want other kids deciding to quit school 'cause you are?"

"I can't influence them _that _much. No one'll care whether I'm in school or not-"

"_I _will. Dez will. Believe it or not, Trish will. And so will your parents. They're pretty dissapointed in you right now, aren't they?"

I nodded, one stiff jerk of my head, concentrating on the road. "And that makes you feel bad, right?" She asked.

I nodded again.

"So imagine what they'll say if you decide to quit altogether. _Please__, _Austin, don't drop out."

"Give me another reason why I shouldn't." I muttered, turning into the street Ally's house was on.

She sighed, and I could tell she didn't want to say whatever she was about to say. "What's happening to you now - you being a pop-star, I mean - that might not last forever. And if it doesn't, Austin, you're going to need something to fall back on. If you haven't got a diploma, then you're probably going to be forced to sell mattresses like your parents. Do you want that?"

Hell no, I did not want that.

She could see she was getting through to me, and she relaxed a little. "We'll try harder, okay? We'll study for the finals - together. I'll help you, and I promise you all A's and B's." I was parked in front of her house now, and she took the last sip of her cup of coffee while she waited for my reply. I sighed.

"You'll really help me?" She nodded frantically. "I will."

"And you promise I'll get all A's and B's?" She nodded. "Scout's honor." She promised again, smirking.

I chuckled, and rolled my eyes. "You know, since you were never a scout, that promise doesn't mean anything." She groaned and then smacked my arm lightly. "Just let me help you? Pwease?" She pouted then, her beautiful brown eyes growing bigger, her bottom lip jutting out a little, and, I mean, c'mon, how could I say no?

"Fine, fine, I'll study with you." She grinned. "Yay! Okay, you can come over tommorow and we'll start then." I groaned.

"But tommorow's Saturday!"

"Do you want to pass or not?"

"I do, but-"

"No buts!"

I sighed, "If I'm going to do this, I'm going to need some incentive."

She smirked. "I'll think of something, 'kay? Just be at my door at ten O'clock tommorow. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

She opened the door then, and climbed out of the car, leaving me feeling better, as I always did after spending time with her.

I also wondered what she had in mind that could possibly motivate me to consistently study without losing interest.

* * *

**Oh, Austin, if only you knew...**

**Okay, so, since they're going to be spending a lot of time together, obviously, we gon' see some sexual tension ;)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Leave me some lovin'.**

**In other words, review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Incentive**

**A/N: Thanks for all the love c:**

* * *

I groaned when my alarm clock went off.

You might think an alarms's usually easy to ignore right?

Not when it's Celine-fucking-Dion shrieking about how her heart will go on.

And then I realized, that it wasn't an alarm, and it was Ally's self-assigned ringtone.

She set that as her ringtone since she knew how much I hated the song, and would do anything to have it stop.

I sighed. It was Saturday. Why was she calling me at- I checked the time on the clock on my nightstand- half ten in the morning? She knew I liked my sleep.

And then I remembered.

_Shit_.

I pressed the green answer-call button, jumped out of bed, and started pulling on my clothes with the speed of a ninja.

"Austin?"

"Hey, Ally." I answered into the phone. She didn't reply, and I could practically _see _her frowning. "So... Heh, what's up?" I asked sheepishly.

"Where the hell are you?" She replied.

"I'm on my way," I lied.

"You're late."

"I know, I know. But you know how important sleep is to me..." I started to whine now, pulling on my jeans en-route to the bathroom.

"I know. We all know. But if you're serious about this-"

"Ally, I don't really want to study. You know that. But I'm doing it because you've convinced me that I'm capable of passing, with some effort. And also because I'm curious to know what my incentive is."

"I'm still working on it. And I thought you said you were on your way? I can hear the bathroom-tap running."

I panicked. "Um." I started to make static-noises. "I'm - losing - you - can - you -hear-" And then I hung up.

I grabbed my toothbrush, and brushed my teeth while I ran my hands through my hair while looking in the mirror, trying to tame it. I really wanted a shower, but there was no time. When my hair looked ok-ish, I made for my bedroom again, toothbrush still in my mouth, and pulled on my shoes and shirt.

When I crossed the hallway to the bathroom again, my mom was there.

"Where are you going? And why are you up so early?" She asked, staring at me in surprise. Yeah, I liked to sleep till' noon.

"Ally's convinced me to study with her for the finals," I muttered as best as I could with my toothbrush in my mouth. I tried to edge past her into the bathroom, and she stepped in my way. I sighed, I loved my mom, of course I did, but sometimes she could be annoying.

"And you're going straight there? No detours?"

"Yes, Mom." I told her, pulling the toothbrush out of my mouth and rolling my eyes.

"I might call Ally's dad, just to make sure..."

"Yeah, wanna put a tracking device in my phone too, while you're at it? Look, Mom, I failed my tests, I get it, and I'm not proud of it, but you brooding about it isn't going to make things better. In fact, it's going to make things _worse._"

She grimaced, and then I felt bad. I opened my mouth to apologize, but she shook her head. "Just go." Then she put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "I love you, sweetie, you do know that, right?" She asked. I nodded.

"I do."

She went down the stairs then, and I went to the bathroom to fix my hair one more time, before I left the house.

The journey to Ally's house was short, about ten minutes, and I tried not to think about how I was wasting a Saturday studying.

I wouldn't mind doing anything else with Ally - I hung out with her at the Sonic Boom all the time. But studying seeming extremely boring, and whatever she had planned to tie me down to this had better be good.

When I got to her house, I parked and got out of the car, texting her to say I was outside on my way to her door. She opened the door as soon as I got there, and then pointedly glanced at her watch, then back at me. I sighed. "I know, I know, I'm late, but you've gotta cut me some slack. This whole 'studying' thing is new to me."

She didn't answer, and arched an eyebrow instead.

"And I'm sorry," I added, smirking. She rolled her eyes then, and let me in, walking up the stairs to her room. "Isn't your dad home?" I asked her, hesitating Her dad definitely wouldn't like the thought of me up in her room.

She looked back at me. "Nope. I'm meant to be working today, but I told him I couldn't, so he's covering my shift at the Sonic Boom." I nodded.

By the time we got to her room, I started thinking about exactly what was going to happen today.

We were going to study, yes, but this was different now.

We were alone.

We'd never been really alone together before. We'd been at the Sonic Boom, which was always full of customers, or in the Practice Room with Trish or Dez, or in her or my house with our parents or friends nearby...

Never alone.

I found my palms starting to sweat, and I wanted to curse or something. Why was I so nervous about us being alone? It wasn't like we were ten-year-old, we were eighteen, and we could handle this. Just because there was no-one around, didn't mean something had to... happen.

"What subject do you think we should start with?" She asked, sitting cross-legged on her bed. I sat, too, because I didn't want to seem awkward. I felt stupid now. Of course nothing would happen between me and Ally. We were friends, just friends, and that was all we would ever be.

"Math." I answered her automatically.

"What'd you get in Math?"

"An F,"

She nodded, an turned away from me, then bent over her bed to get a book out of her backpack, and her dress rose alarmingly high on her thighs - so high I could see her panties.

Why the hell was shy little Ally Dawson wearing a thong?

Really.

The one day me and Ally are alone together, the one day she happens to bend over far enough that I can see her underwear, she is wearing a fucking thong.

Its just not fair, dammit!

And I was in one of those situations where you want to look away, you know you should look away, but you just can't.

Her dress moved higher, and then lower on her impossibly smooth legs, depending on how she moved, searching for what ever the hell she was searching for.

_Lookawaylookawaylookawaylook away._

It was like this fucking mantra in my head, and I didn't listen to it.

Instead came an urge - a nearly irresistible urge to touch her, and I clenched my hands into fists. _Don't you dare,_ I said to myself, _you can look but cannot - will not - touch_.

And then, after what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only about ten seconds, she sat back down. I sighed, and I wasn't sure if it was out of relief or disappointment, but I felt like I complete pervert.

What the hell was I doing?

It was not normal to check out your best-friend. It was _ definitely _not fucking normal to get turned on when you saw parts of her that you're not supposed to see.

"I think we should maybe start with Calculus, and then move on to Trig." She suggested, getting up and coming to sit beside me. I tensed almost immediately and she looked at me. "You okay?"

"Fine." I said, my voice breaking.

She shrugged at my weirdness, and then opened the textbook to the right page. Calculus - my worst nightmare.

"Ugh." I groaned when I saw the heading on the page. She laughed.

"It's not funny, Ally. Just 'cause _you're _a genius or something doesn't give you the right to laugh at the mathematically-challenged."

She laughed again. "I am _not _a genius," She said, smacking my arm lightly. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." She replied, smirking.

"What'd you get on your exams?"

She hesitated, reluctant. "Um..."

"Uh-huh?" I prompted.

She sighed. "Nine A's, one B."

I folded my arms. "I rest my case."

She shook her head. "Yeah, yeah, you're always right. Now let's get to work."

The next few hours passed surprisingly fast, considering I was doing math. And I didn't even have time to worry about how close Ally was to me, or how I found myself staring at her when she licked her lips, or ran her fingers through her hair, or moaned in exasperation when I refused to co-operate.

Math made it impossible for me to concentrate on anything else, apart from wondering why the fuck a guy called Iqbal was buying forty sofa's.

Around three O'clock, my phone beeped, and I sighed in relief at the interruption, and pulled it out of my pocket.

Ally snatched it away from me.

I groaned. "Aw, c'mon, Ally, just a little break? Please?" I widened my eyes and pouted, but she didn't look affected.

"You've had over thirteen 'little breaks' in the past hour, Austin! You're not going to learn if you keep doing this."

I sighed, and then suddenly feeling evil, grabbed the stuffed-rabbit lying on her pillow.

"Give me the phone or you'll never see him again." I threatened, dangling the toy in front of her face. She gasped.

"Austin!" She gasped, glaring. But she still held the phone behind her back.

"Ally!" I mimicked her.

"_Austin_,"

"_Ally__,_"

"Give me the bunny."

"Give me the phone."

"I'm not kidding."

"Neither am I."

We glared at each other for a long moment, before she sprang for the rabbit. I held it out of her way, behind my back, and she reached for it.

"Nuh-uh," I teased. "Hand me the phone."

"Give me my rabbit."

I sighed, and handed it over to her, then held my hand out for my phone. She took her stuffed-toy, and put it safely away. I held my hand out for my phone.

"Oh, I'm not giving it back to you." She said, shocking me.

"And why not?" I asked through my teeth.

"You held my bunny captive." She said, pouting.

"Give it back, Ally." I said, trying to sound menacing.

She shook her head, but she seemed sort of frightened, and that was good. I wanted her a little scared.

"I'm warning you,"

I saw her hand tighten around the phone behind her back.

I started to move towards her, and she moved backwards on the bed, until her back was against the headboard. "Ally."

She gulped.

"Hand me the phone."

She bit her lip.

I grabbed both of her hands, and pulled them out from behind her, and she giggled, dispelling the tense atmosphere, then pushed her weight on top of me, pushing me down so I was lying on my back.

I raised my hands to her sides, and started to tickle her, and she gasped then started to laugh. She couldn't keep her hold on me, and she grew weaker, but she still had a death-grip on my phone.

"Hand it over," I told her.

She started to laugh louder. "N-no! Gah! Austin, stop it!"

I didn't. My hands trailed up and up her sides, tickling her relentlessly, and she shoved at me feebly to try to get me to stop.

"Au-Austin, stop, please!"

"Will you give me back my phone?"

She didn't answer, and it was obvious she wouldn't.

She writhed around on the bed, beneath me, her cheeks pink, her back arched, trying to stop laughing.

And she looked so beautiful.

I shook my head as the sudden thought came into it, and she took advantage of my distraction, and rolled us around, pinning me under her in the process.

I could have pushed her off me, very easily, in fact. Ally was a tiny little thing.

But I didn't.

She smirked, when I was successfully under her."I win." She whispered.

But I didn't reply.

I have having feelings that I probably shouldn't be having.

But it wasn't like these feelings were voluntary.

I would stop them if I could, but it was too late.

I didn't even know what I felt, all I knew was that I wanted her.

* * *

**Review and you'll get a play-fighting/tickling session with Austin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Incentive**

**A/N: Thanks for all the love c:**

* * *

_Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you..._

No! No, no, no, no, no! I reached my hand under my pillow and pressed my phone into the mattress in an attempt to muffle the ringtone.

_That is how I know you, go on.._.

Fuck. Fuck my life.

_Far across the distance, and spaces between us.._.

Why the hell did I let Ally set this as her ringtone?

_You have come to show you, go on.._.

I groaned, and pulled my phone out from under my pillow to end the torture, and pressed the green 'accept call' button. "_What_?" I growled, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. Even though I already knew why Ally was calling, I was still pissed off about her interrupting my sleep two days in a row.

"Ooh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I'm not even _out _of bed, Ally."

She tutted disappointingly, and I rolled my eyes, even though she couldn't see me. "Its quarter-to-ten already, Austin. You have about fifteen minutes to get here."

"And if I don't?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll take your phone again."

"What if I don't bring it with me?" I sighed, arguing for the sole sake of pride, rather than arguing in hope that she would give in and let me go back to sleep. I swung my feet over the bed, and stood up, looking for clean clothes to wear.

"Austin, you bring your phone everywhere. You've even admitted that it causes you physical pain to be away from it."

"Okay, even if I do bring it with me - that doesn't mean you'll be able to get it."

"Where you even _there _yesterday?" She teased.

"Okay, you got lucky yesterday."

"Austin, I pinned you flat on your back." I didn't feel like admitting the main reason why I let her win the 'fight' was that I had I had an extremely awkward erection, which would be not only seen, but also felt by her, if I keep the wrestling match going.

"Like I said - luck."

"_Sure_."

"Don't get sarcastic with me."

"I hoped you sensed me sticking my tongue out at you."

"You're such a five-year-old." I scoffed.

"A cute one, too," She shot back, then added, "You've got ten minutes."

"Aw, _Ally_," I whined, "I really want to take a shower."

"Take an extremely quick one. I'll be waiting."

And then she hung up. I groaned, and then practically ran to the bathroom, stripping as I went, but then ran back to my bedroom and looked out the window. Both my parents cars were gone. I remembered them saying something about a sale at their mattress store. I turned back to the bathroom, and turned on the shower, then tested out the arm water, before stepping in.

When I was inside, my thoughts strayed back to what had happened yesterday.

Starting from how I felt when I learned that Ally and I were alone, up to when I'd realized that I actually _wanted _my best-friend.

It wasn't right to think of your best-friend like that.

It just wasn't. And I hated myself for it, but it also scared me.

The fact that I might actually lose control and try to take advantage of the fact that Ally and I were alone for several hours every day, for the rest of spring break _terrified _me.

But it also excited me.

I started to wash my hair, and my thoughts drifted to what I'd seen without her knowing yesterday. What would she say if she found out I'd seen up her dress?

And why the hell was Ally wearing a thong?

Crap.

I felt like a horny twelve-year-old boy.

_Stop thinking about her! _my mind screamed at me.

But I couldn't.

_Ally, Ally, Ally. _She was like a constant fucking mantra in my head.

I thought about the way her dress swayed around her impossibly smooth, creamy legs. How she bit her lip when she was nervous. How she shook her head when she was confused, groaned when she was exasperated.

I thought about what I would do if I was even that lucky, if I ever got a chance with her.

I didn't even just want to have sex with her for my own pleasure.

I wanted to make _her _feel good. See what she liked, what she didn't, hear her moan my name...

I stiffened when I felt myself harden, then groaned. I had about five minutes to get to Ally's, and so there was no time to get rid of my erection the way I'd have preferred.

I sighed, and turned the water from hot to cold.

* * *

"I think we should study chemistry today." Ally suggested, as we sat on her bed.

"Do you really hate me?" I asked, groaning.

"Meh. A little." She teased, smirking.

"Aw, you've wounded me," I said, frowning. She giggled and shoved me, and I shoved her back, but gentler.

But then I remembered I was supposed to be trying to avoid contact with her, because I had actually gotten a fucking boner because of this girl today, and I didn't even know what to do about it anymore.

Really.

I was paranoid, feeling like she knew, but I knew I was overreacting.

An hour later, we were naming various chemicals, and I just wanted to kill myself.

An then she said, "Oh, right, I forgot - gimme your phone."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?"

"I told you on the phone I wanted it when you came over."

"I thought you were kidding."

"I'm not."

"I'm not giving it to you."

She glared.

I glared back.

And then she was staring at the pocket of my hoodie, where the outline of my phone was clearly seen.

"Ally... I'm not even _on _my phone."

"I'll give it back to you at the end of... well, class, I guess." She concluded, smirking.

"Ally-" But I didn't really get to finish the sentence, because she had reached across, and was pulling my phone out of my pocket, which was dangerously close to my crotch, and if she actually _touched _that area, even through my jeans...

I didn't know _what _would happen.

So I gave in and let her take it.

But when it was safely out of my pocket, I grabbed for it. She held it back, and then so quickly that her motions were a blur, dropped it down the front of her top, probably into her bra.

I knew I wouldn't go that far.

She knew it too. It was clear from the smug smirk on her face.

"It's gonna get uncomfortable, you know, with a phone down your top." She shrugged.

All through the rest of her tutoring session, I found my eyes trailing down from her fact, to her tits.

Once, she caught me, and she laughed. "Austin I _will _give it back."

I hoped she thought that that was the only reason I was staring.

* * *

**Thanks for all the lovin'.**

**Leave moar :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Incentive**

**A/N: Oh, good, you're still reading c:**

* * *

It was half nine in the a.m., and I was really fucking scared.

Firstly, because what had woken me up so early was a dream I'd had, about none other than Ally. It was a... um, nice dream, sure, but it wasn't the sort I'd tell her about, if you know what I mean. And thinking about it wasn't helping the tent that had formed in my boxers.

Secondly, I knew for sure that _Ally _knew that I was totally in lust with her.

And in love with her.

I didn't even know what to do at this point. I was just basically one huge clusterfuck of emotions.

It'd been about a month since we started the tutoring, and I knew I was at least 10% more intelligent that I was before Ally started teaching me.

I also knew that she'd've guessed by now that something was up with me. She wasn't stupid - the exact opposite, actually - and she was definitely starting to suspect, if she didn't already know why I acted so weird when she wore short dresses, or why I moved away from her if she sat too close to me.

Another thing I was thinking about - well, being suspicious about, really - was that she was doing it on purpose.

Wearing short, revealing dresses, touching me probably more than she needed to...

I wondered if what I was saying made sense, or if I was just trying to justify what I was feeling.

But, then again, why _would _Ally want to tease me like that?

Nothing made sense...

When school had started again, we had lessened the amount of time we spent studying, and started again with music, and Trish and Dez, and school, and everything was almost back to normal.

It was easier to cope when Trish and Dez were around us to dilute the sexual tension.

But when they weren't, it was close to torture.

It was Saturday, and I wasn't meeting up with Ally to study today. I was on a break.

And, even though I should be overjoyed, and relaxing, and sleeping in, here I was, up early, worrying.

It made me... anxious, to be away from her.

And that was bad.

Like, really, really bad.

I stood up, and started to hurriedly get dressed. Sleep was obviously a lost cause at this stage.

I didn't really know what I was doing, but I knew where I was going - to Ally's.

I tried to form my excuse for actually _wanting _to study, but I couldn't come up with anything, so I decided to wing it when I got there.

A small, sneering voice in my head scolded me. _So straight after you realize that you're in love with your best-friend, you go straight to her house for an awkward what-are-you-doing-here confrontation? Nice_.

But I couldn't stop, I realized, as I grabbed my car keys and ran down the stairs. I realized, when I was at the door, that my parents didn't even know I was leaving the house, but decided that, for now, I didn't really care.

I had to see Ally. I wasn't sure why, I wasn't sure what I'd do when I saw her, but I just had to.

* * *

I park in her driveway, since her dad's car isn't there - she's by herself.

I shake any _ideas _out of my head.

I'm just here to...

To what?

I don't know.

I walk across her driveway, probabaly slower than I've ever walked before, and I try to stop being a coward, then knock on her door. No answer.

I realize that I've been stupid, and probably should've called her before I came here, but I honestly didn't do much thinking about what I was going do do.

I just did it.

I twist the handle, and, to my surprise, it's open. I wonder if she was expecting someone, and walk in, calling as I go. "Ally?"

I start up the stairs, turning left into the room I know as her bedroom. As I approached the bedroom door, which is half-open, I saw her.

Naked.

Lying on her bed.

Eyes shut, lips parted...

Did I mention naked?

I hear the shuffling of sheets and then there is dead silence.

I decide to stop in the hallway and try to regain my sanity.

I know I'm hallucinating.

I just know it.

There's no way shy, innocent Ally Dawson is... _touching _herself.

But the sounds and sights I'm seeing and hearing are all too real, and it suddenly dawns on me that she is.

My pants just suddenly don't fit me anymore.

All of a sudden her movement stops. She begins to lick the fingers of one hand and then gently touch the nipples of her breasts. It arouses her as she jumps a little at the touch. Now she's pinching and pulling on the tips of both of her breasts. She lets out a sigh.

Hot _damn._

She rocks back and forth a little more on her fingers, then with one hand, she fondles her breasts. I hear her sigh in pleasure, and I have to hold my tongue to stop _myself _moaning.

The fondling and rubbing continues for quite awhile though it is now at a faster pace. I think she is going to get herself off when all of a sudden she stops.

I freeze.

Did she see me?

But her eyes are still shut, and she's not looking in my direction.

Instead, she begins to spread her legs wider, and I'm in the same situation I was in about a month ago when I was staring at her barely-covered backside, and knew I shouldn't stare, but couldn't help myself.

Except this was much, _much _worse. She sighs, and relaxes onto the bed, and I'm looking right at her pretty pink pussy.

_No! You're not supposed to describe your best-friend like that, you pervert_!

But, honestly, I don't really care.

Her hand comes down and starts to rub in a circular motion over the top of her pussy. A finger sticks out and presses down against her clit. It disappears between her lips and then reappears. I hear her moan, and then bite her bottom lip as if to silence herself.

By now, 'turned-on' doesn't even describe what I'm feeling.

I'm in a state of fucking sexual frenzy, just from watching her, and I'm way too far gone to look away now.

Then she puts her finger in again. Moving it slowly in and out, she lets out a continuous stream of soft moans.

I see her use her finger to circle her clit, and then faster, and faster... She brings her other hand to pinch at her nipple, and that's when I hear it.

"Austin,"

I stare at her - well, I was doing that already, but now I _really _look at her. Did she see me? Hear me?

But her eyes are still shut, and she hasn't even glanced in my direction since I got here.

I watch her intently, hardly daring to wonder if...

"Austin..." This time, she's moaning my name, and if arches her back, and, by now, the way my erection is straining against the fabric of my jeans is just painful.

Holy _fuck._

Ally is moaning my name while she...

"Mm, Ah- Austin.. yes..."

Now, I'm smirking.

I just can't believe this.

What does it mean, that she's thinking about me while she does this?

Suddenly, she arches her back off of the bed, and comes, hard, letting out a silent scream as she does, her lips forming a perfect 'o' of pleasure, moaning my name over and over as she rides out her orgasm.

She closes her legs soon after, to my disappointment, and just lays on her back, eyes still closed, breathing heavily.

She sighs, and sits up, propping herself up on her hands.

And then she sees me.

She lets out a small scream of shock, and then puts one of the blankets on her bed around herself. I smile sheepishly, grimacing.

"Um... hi."

"_Hi_?" She screams, glaring.

"Sorry," I mutter, not quite able to meet her eyes.

"Sorry?" She echoes again, then continues, "How... How much much that did you _see__? _Dammit, what are you even _doing _here? How did you get in?!" She's on her feet by then, her blanket still wrapped around her, and standing in front of me.

"First of all, your front door was unlocked. Secondly, I really don't know why I decided to come here... And thirdly... Well, I saw quite a lot."

Her face slowly starts to turn red, and now she's the one who can't look me in the eye.

"Well. I guess you have a right to be mad too. If you heard as well as saw...?" She trailed off, looking at me again, her eyes anxious.

"Yeah... I heard you... But I'm not mad."

She stared. "You're not?"

"No. Probably because I'm guilty of doing the same thing as you."

She stared at me, as comprehension washed over her perfect face. "What? What, you think about _me_ when you...?" She trailed off again.

I nodded, biting my lip. "Now I feel like a perve."

She shook her head, her curls bobbing. "Don't," And then suddenly she grinned up at me, and I could see she'd suddenly thought of something.

"What?" I asked her, wondering what this confrontation would lead to.

"I've thought of your incentive."

"Huh?"

"Your incentive," She repeated, and I struggled to understand what she was talking about. What she saw I was still confused, she explained.

"The thing I'm going to use to tie you down to our agreement."

"Oh," I said, remembering, "what is it?"

"Me," She replied, smiling.

"Okay, Ally, you're gonna need to explain..."

She giggled, and blushed a little, and then quietly, as if afraid of rejection, said, "If you stick to this thing, and let me tutor you for the rest of the school year... I'll sleep with you."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN... To be continued.**

**Here it is, ladies and gents, the moment we've all been waiting for.**

**Any suggestions on what you'd like in the upcoming chapters are welcome.**

**Also, tell me what your favorite part of this chapter was.**

**I like feedback :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Incentive**

**A/N: The note I have for you is at the bottom of the chapter. Enjoy...**

* * *

"If you stick to this thing, and let me tutor you for the rest of the school year... I'll sleep with you."

I stared at her.

Like, really, _really _stared, wondering if I was dreaming for the second time today.

She'd _sleep _with me?

If I studied?

Did she just suggest...?

That we... what? Have _sex_?

With each_ other_?

She was starting to look nervous now that I hadn't responded in about twenty seconds, and I wasn't even sure _what _emotions were being displayed on my face

"Ally, do me a favor and slap me."

Now it was her turn to stare. "Huh?"

"Go on, don't hold back," I said, bracing myself.

"Austin-"

"Just do it."

"_I'm not going to slap you._"

"Why _not_?" I whined, pouting.

She laughed, rolling her eyes at me. "Because I don't want to hurt you. Why the hell would you want me to slap you?" She asked, readjusting the blanket that was covering her body, so it covered more of her. Now _I _rolled my eyes._  
_

"Well, I wanted you to slap me, because I thought I was dreaming."

"You're not."

"Ah, but that's what you'd _want _me to think. And then I'd accept your deal, and be all happy, only to be dissapointed when I wake up."

"You're not asleep."

"I _am_ aslee-"And then she reached over, out of her blanket, and pinched me. Very hard, in fact. "_Ow__," _I whined, rubbing my arm.

"A slap would've hurt more." She pointed out.

And then I froze.

So... I wasn't dreaming.

I had really come to Ally's house and seen her, doing _things_, and then she'd offered to... Wow.

And here I was, wasting time, being an idiot.

"Were you serious, about that, then?" I said, my voice suddenly a whisper. "She nodded, "Yeah."

"But you don't _have _to do it, you know that don't you? I don't want you to feel like you have no choice-"

"Austin," she cut me off, "I'm the one who came up with it... I just... Well, you saw me... you know, and you said you like what you saw, so I just thought..." She looked like she was starting to doubt herself, and I did not want her to do that,

"You thought right, Ally," I said, trying to sound reassuring, but probably failing, since my mind was going one-hundred miles per fucking millisecond.

She nodded, and then said, "I should probably tell you the conditions," She said, smirking, and turning to go sit on her bed.

I hesitated, still standing at the door.

I knew she probably wanted me to follow her, and sit, too, but the thing was, seeing everything I just saw, obviously, had a major effect on me.

In simple terms; there was a massive fucking _tent _in my jeans, and I didn't want her seeing that.

A gasp from Ally let me know that she just did.

_Shit_.

"Um... I can... explain?" I muttered, cursing my anatomy.

"Yeah?" She challenged, smirking.

"Yeah. Well... You see, um..." I sighed, "Dammit, Ally, you know why I have this... problem." I told her eventually, feeling more embarrassed that I'd been in a while, as she started laughing.

She patted the bed beside her, "Come sit."

I shook my head, "No."

"Now you're just being childish." She said, folding her arms.

"Take the blanket off, and I'll do anything you want."

"Nice try," She said, rolling her eyes.

I sighed, and came to sit beside her, grabbing one of the pillows and using it to cover my crotch.

She shook her head at me, but didn't say anything. "Okay, the conditions are pretty simple; you show up to study on the days I tell you to come, until the summer holidays... And I'm yours."

"Seriously?" I asked, skeptically, "That's all I have to do?" She nodded.

"Sounds easy," I sighed, smiling.

We sat in silence for a while, it wasn't an awkward silence, either, not talking, or even looking at each other, or anything.

I was half being fucking ecstatic, and half trying to make my erection go away.

Then, suddenly, she said something that just ruined all my efforts.

"I want to see you,"

"What?" was the first response that came into my head, and I blurted it out before I could stop myself.

She shrugged, blushing a little. "You saw me masturbating, its only fair that I see you, too."

"Are you... Are you serious?"

She nodded, "One-hundred percent."

"But-"

"Just take your pants off, Austin!"

I raised my eyebrows. Ally was almost never assertive.

I stood, and looked at her again, still in shock, and still wondering if she was kidding.

She didn't say anything thing, at sat with her legs folded, and her chin on her knees.

I kicked off my shoes, then fumbled with the buckle of my jeans, then pulled them off, too.

Ally was still watching.

"Shirt," She reminded me, and I nodded. "Right." I said, pulling it up over my head.

I pull off my boxers, sighing in relief as the restricting material falls to the ground.

I can't really believe I'm about to do this. I'm about to start feeling embarrassed again, when I hear Ally's gasp, and look at her. "What?" I ask her.

She blushes. "You're kind of big," she mutters, then continues, "and... long."

I smirk cockily, and say, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," She mutters, sarcastic.

I flop down onto the little chair in he room, and wrap my hand around the base of my erection.

I glance at Ally, and she's looking at me, still.

My eyes flicker closed, and I remember seeing Ally earlier today, watching her, hearing her quiet moans.

My grip tightens around the shaft. Pre cum is now oozing from the slit and lubes my stroke motion. I let out a low groan, my eyes still shut.

Daydreaming for a bit, I keep thinking of Ally.

I don't feel guilt anymore when I do it.

I think of her small fingers moving in and out of her perfect pussy, and I moan again, louder this time, my hand moving up and down.

Drifting back to reality, I open my eyes, and glance at her again. She's not looking at my face, she's looking lower than that, and that just turns me on even more.

Oh I'm starting to feel the need now. I know I'm very, very close now, the head of my cock getting tender. Each stroke sends little sparks of excitement through my body. My hand rises and falls along the length of my shaft.

About two minutes past, and I still haven't opened my eyes, and I'm still thinking about Ally.

Then...

The most _unbelievable _pleasure I've have ever felt, probably more than any other pleasure _anyone _has ever felt.

My eyes open.

And Ally is there, naked now, on her knees, in front of me, her small, warm hand squeezing the top of my erection.

"Fuck," I gasp, my hands falling limp by my side.

If I was close before, the most I'm going to last now is a few seconds.

"Ally... Fuck, Ally, yes..."

She seems to know that too, and she wraps her mouth around the head, sucking gently, trying to take more of me into her mouth, stroking what won't fit with her hand.

"Fuck," I gasp again, "Ally, I- I'm going to-" But I really can't finish my sentence, and I start to cum, hard.

The incredible sensations ripple through my body. My hands find their way to her hair, stroking , and I expect her to move away, but she doesn't, and her strokes increase in speed, she sucks me harder, her head bobbing up and down, and her doe eyes looking up at my face, probably contorted in pleasure, every so often.

As I cum, she swallows, and her surprised moans vibrate around my cock.

When I'm completely, utterly spent, she sits back, waiting for me to recover.

"You didn't have to do that," I tell her, smiling down at her.

She shrugged. "I wanted to."

I chuckle, feeling like I need to sleep for a week. "Well. Thanks."

She nodded. "So... was I good? I mean, did you like it?"

I shake my head, "Ally, you were amazing." I tell her, sincerity in my voice.

"Thanks," She says, shyly.

I let a few moments pass in silence, so I know she's definitely not expecting it when I suddenly grab her, and run her to the bed. I place her down on it, and spread her legs, kneeling in between them, before she even has time to ask what I'm doing. But then she does.

"Austin, what are you -ahh," She stops mid-sentence, when I gently flick her clit with my tongue.

"You don't have to," She says, when she can speak again. My hands press down on her thighs to stop her from moving. "I want to," I tell her.

"Are you sure?"

"Do you want me to?" I ask, looking at her. She nods sheepishly, and I grin.

"Good."

* * *

**I'm sorry, I know I'm being a mean, spiteful tease.**

**But I promise they _will _get it on, eventually.**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**My influence for it was the review cakid left me, who completely altered what I originally had planned for this chapter, thankfully as well, because my idea was nowhere near as good as his/hers.  
**

**I'm sorry, cakid, I didn't use your _exact _idea, but it influenced this chapter.**

**Go ahead and leave me a review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Incentive**

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read**

* * *

During the next few weeks up to the summer holidays, I slipped into a routine.

School, hanging out at the Sonic Boom with Dez, Trish, and Ally, Music, and studying with Ally.

I wasn't sure _exactly _what was happening between Ally and I at the moment, to be honest.

I knew I was in love with her, and, the thing I was happy about was that she sort of liked me, too.

She didn't even need to force me to come round to her house to study anymore - I did that on my own, most of the time.

And if me loving her wasn't enough motivation to go to her house everyday when I really didn't want to, then what she'd promised me if I kept at this was.

Another thing that was routine now was that I pick Ally up everyday to go to school, and, right about now, I was pulling up outside her house.

I texted her to let her know I was outside, and then closed my eyes while I waited.

Tired was not even the word for what I was feeling right now. I was done. Just done.

I'd been getting about six hours of sleep every night, then got up at six in the morning to get dressed, eat breakfast, and usually Ally would Skype me to test me on what I'd learnt the night before. School went on till' half three, then I either went straight to Ally's, or to the Sonic Boom to work on a song.

If I was going to Ally's, I'd eat there, but if I was going to the Sonic Boom, I'd get something to keep me going on the way.

So, after spending about three hours in either destination, depending on what I was doing that day, it was about seven.

_Then _I had to get started on my homework, and let me tell ya, it was _not _easy, being a senior. I spent two to three hours on my homework - and that was on a good day.

So, by the time I'm done with all that, its eleven at night.

Sigh.

My parents are kind of worried that I'll faint form exhaustion one day, but also proud that I'm actually going to Ally's almost everyday to study, under my own steam.

If only they knew...

I could feel myself falling asleep, and although I knew I probably shouldn't, I didn't really care...

I'd just take a small nap... I'd be up in a few seconds.

* * *

As we drove off, Ally and I were talking, and I was still sleepy.

"Tired?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"How many hours did you get last night?"

"Six," I replied, my brain taking longer than it should to do the math.

She frowned at that, then looked thoughtful. "Did you know exercise helps you wake up in the mornings?"

I looked at her again. "Yeah, but we can't do any exercise. We're already halfway to school."

Suddenly, I felt he hand on my knee, slowly inching upwards.

"Ally," I croaked, my voice breaking. "What're you doing?" I asked, though her intention was clear.

"Did you know," She said, ignoring my question, "that having sex for twenty minutes burns the same amount of calories as using an elliptical for half an hour?"

I was finding it hard to concentrate on the road, with what she was saying, and how she was acting, and the way she was now unzipping my jeans.

She didn't take off my boxers, but stroked my now almost-painful erection through my boxers, with enough pressure to turn me on, but too little to actually have an orgasm,"

"Ally," I moaned, my hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"Mmm?" She said, looking at me, her eyes innocent.

"You can't... tease me like that," I said, trying to focus on the road.

"Then pull over," She suggested. I looked at her, and she seemed sure enough, so I drove into the small forest-like area behind the park.

As soon as I'd cut the engine of, her lips were on mine, and the urge I'd been resisted to touch her was satisfied.

I couldn't believe this.

I, Austin Moon, was about to have sex with Ally Dawson.

'Happy' did not even describe what I was feeling.

We made our way into the back seat, and I ducked my head lower and started to kiss her neck.

She giggled at first, saying it tickled, and I just found that adorable. But soon her giggles dissolved into moans, and I took that as my cue, and moved my hands to her back and started to undo the buttons on her dress.

**x**

I jolted awake, sitting upright so fast that I was suddenly dizzy, and also suddenly had several blind spots in my vision

"Whoa," I groaned, laying back down again.

And then I felt a dull ache down below, which signified that I was hard.

I also felt kind of depressed now. I mean, what I'd thought was happening wasn't really happening.

I guessed I shouldn't be surprised. I had dreams like that about Ally before.

I tried to remember why exactly I felt rested, and also why I wasn't in my car waiting for...

"Ally," I gasped, sitting up again. What the hell was going on?

And then I recognized the environment around me as Ally's room.

The fuck?

I heard footsteps on the stairs, and, after shifting around a little so the evidence of my dream was disguised, I watched the doorway, wondering who was going to come in.

It was Ally.

"Oh, you're up," She greeted me, smiling.

"Yeah... But wasn't I waiting for you in the car a few minutes ago?"

She laughed, "It's been longer than a few minutes."

"How did I even get up here?"

"You respond well to hand-holding and gestures,"

"But _why__? _Why didn't you just wake me up?" I was getting very confused.

"I've kind of been expected this to happen. You've been working so hard for so long, and you've hardly been sleeping, so... I figured we could skip one day of school, to let you get some rest."

"Wait, what? Skip school? How long have I been asleep?"

"Well... You got here around seven-ish, and it's two O'clock now, so... about seven hours."

Wow.

I started to smile then. I couldn't help it.

"So... let me get this straight," I began, watching her. "you, Ally Dawson, _skipped school _so I could sleep?"

She shrugged, trying to make it no big deal.

It was a fucking gigantic deal.

"I think I should thank you," I said.

She shrugged again. "No biggie."

"Ah, but, you see, that's where you're wrong."

She rolled her eyes, "Really, Austin, it doesn't matter."

"I still think I should thank you properly,"

She giggled, catching on now. "And how would you do that?"

I really couldn't get out of the bed because of the simple fact that I didn't want her to know about the kind of dream I'd been having.

"Well, if you come here, I'd kiss you," I offered, feeling ecstatic when she started to walk over to me.

She sat facing me, with her legs folded on either side of my waist.

My mouth brushed hers, her eyes fluttered, and I brushed her mouth once more, twice and then, then my mouth took hers. I kissed her.

Her mouth was so warm and soft. Her lips were full. Her head turned to the side so I was over her, kissing her, and her arms wrapped tighter around my neck, the kiss innocent so far, just kissing her lips. I thought I could feel the air crackling with electricity. I pulled away from her lips and returned, leaving her breathless, always focused on the tease, the wanting more, and she shifted, moving closer, I dug my fingers into the small of her back, her mouth opened slightly and I felt it.

My tongue found hers, and her legs tightened around me.

I heard her sigh into my mouth as our tongues found each other and I understood why. It changed the kiss. The change was good, though. So good. Where before I was softly kissing her, my mouth got more aggressive. Before, I controlled the pace, controlled the kiss, but when out tongues met, I couldn't pull away anymore.

The kiss controlled us. Both of us. She kept her arms around my neck, and I kept them tightly around her waist, because, honestly, I didn't trust them anywhere else. I was sure, as the kiss progressed, that she could feel just how hard I was now, and with the way she was rocking her hips against me, I knew she was wet.

Her hands moved from my neck and knotted themselves in my hair.

Our tongues were deep now, so deep, our lips working together, and I could hear her gasping for air, but not allowing the kiss to end. My mouth worked hers aggressively, hard, and so good, feeling her hands in my hair, pulling it with her fists tightly in it, forcing my lips onto hers harder, harder.

And then it stopped.

I pulled away and stared at her.

When I pictured her kissing me, I pictured a small peck, maybe even on the cheek.

Nothing like this.

What just happened was... Unbelievable.

That's the only word I could find to describe it.

Her lips were red, her cheeks flushed, her hair tangled, and I didn't think she'd ever looked more beautiful.

"Wow," She said, blinking, as if she was in shock.

I nodded. "Wow," I echoed. I couldn't say much else.

That was the first time we kissed, and I knew it wouldn't - _couldn't _- be the last.

* * *

**You likey?**

**Tell me in a review if you do.**

**Tell me in a review if you don't.**

**JUST REVIEW, DAMMIT.**

**...Okay, I'm calm.**

**I also have to give you guys credit, and thank you!**

**135 reviews for _five _chapters is a lot, and for that, I thanks you.**

**I also thank you for Favoriting and Following this story.**

**I originally planned for it to be a short story, but I can see the story being about eleven or twelve chapters long at this point.**

**One of which will contain an _actual _lemon.**

**I'd also like to point out that if this chapter seems half-assed and shitty, don't blame me!**

**For one, my hand is broken, and secondly, I typed this ENTIRE chapter, then clicked the 'x' button by mistake, so then had to type it _again_.**

**Ya see what I go through for you guys?**

**Make it worthwhile!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Incentive**

* * *

"We should, um... Go back to studying," Ally said, for the tenth time since I'd gotten there.

About a week had passed since our first kiss, and, ever since then, I couldn't get enough of her.

"Studying's boring," I reminded her, but pulled away anyway.

When I looked at her, her lips were swollen and red, her hair was tangled, and her dress was bunched up around her waist.

She saw me looking, and started to straighten everything out.

"Don't," I said, catching her hand before she started to comb her hair with it.

"I look like a mess," She muttered.

"You don't." I told her. I waited until I was sure she wouldn't disagree, and then settled on to her bed.

We were working on Geography today, and I had to say, I was kind of proud of myself at this point.

I knew everything there was to know about Math, inside and out, which was both great and scary.

I had mastered both Biology and Chemistry.

I was _almost _fluent in French.

Technology was easier than it was three months ago._  
_

It was clear that I was actually going to do well in the finals.

"Thank you,"I said, looking up at her, since I was lying down,and she was sitting.

She looked up from the book she was flicking through. "For what?"

"Everything," I told her. "For believing in me, for convincing me to do this... For giving me a reward for following through," added, then winked.

She blushed. "You're welcome."

I hadn't forgotten about what would happen if I kept at his for the next three weeks. Hell no. I couldn't even if I wanted to. Even when my conscious mind wasn't thinking about it, my _sub_concious mind _was_.

I was cursed to be in a constant state of being turned-on until the summer holidays, unfortunately.

It'd gotten to the point that I could barely find relief even when I 'took care of things' myself.

To the point where Ally was the focus of whatever dreams I had at night.

I could _not _quit now.

"Okay, so first of all, we're going to look at Transport and Trade, then Globalization and Trade," Ally said, finding the page she was looking for and pulling my arm so I was sitting upright.

I groaned, but tried to make myself focus anyway.

It was just getting harder and harder to listen to her as the weeks went by, and I found myself starting to daydream several times, but she nearly always caught me.

"You're not listening," She told me for the thirtieth time in an hour.

"I can't concentrate," I muttered, lying back down again.

"You have to."

"I don't wanna," I whined, sounding like a petulant child.

"Austin," She said, sounding exasperated.

"Ally," I said, mimicking her tone.

She rolled he eyes and sat on the bed. "If you're not going to study, then what are we going to do?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest and making her cleavage show in the process.

I looked away, at the ground, and shrugged. "Anything. We can play Scrabble if you want. But _please_, no more studying_. _I can't take it anymore. Not today."

She sighed, but gave in. "Fine," She said, coming to lie down beside me. "No more studying. But there will be tommorow,"

"Yes, mom," I said, rolling my eyes.

We lay there for a while, shoulder to shoulder, not saying anything, and just staring at the ceiling.

I thought this would be a good time to say what I wanted to say - what I'd been wanting to say for months now.

How would I say it? What would I do?

It had to be pretty fucking special.

Ally wasn't just some random girl girl that I was some equally random, brief, two-day crush on.

Nope.

It was more than that, and it kind of scared me, because I'd thought I'd been in love before, but anything that I'd felt before about any other girl couldn't compare to what I felt about Ally.

I know, we made out and touched each other and stuff, and I liked that a lot, but I wanted to make it official that she was mine and no-one elses.

And we'd done nothing in terms of a DTR* talk.

"Ally?" I said before I could chicken out and stop myself.

She glanced at me, then looked away. "Yeah?" She replied.

"Um. I need to tell you something." I said, then sat up and turned around so that I was facing her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Austin, I've told you - we are not having sex unless you stick to this-"

"No, no, that's that it," I said quickly. Okay, so I'd kind of asked... well, pleaded... okay, _begged _her to forget about the whole 'not until the summer' thing, but to no avail.

I'd gotten her to weaken before, but never fully.

"Then what is it?" She asked, and my heart started beating so fast I wondered if she could hear it.

I bent over her, kissing her on the lips twice before pulling away and feeling like a fucking _girl_.

"Well, I... I kind of like you," I said, bowing my head in shame at how lame that sounded.

I didn't look at her - I didn't dare, but then I heard her giggling, and I had to look back up. "I sort of, maybe like you, too," She whispered, sitting up now.

"Really?" I asked her, feeling less ashamed now.

"Don't you already know?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "I don't randomly make out with just _any_body, you know." I nodded.

"But I think we should at least... you know, talk about this. Like, what's going on? Between us, I mean."

"Talk? Well, in that case, this isn't working out, and I don't like you hair. Ha! Wow. Okay, I didn't mean that. I just... I'll shut up now."

She was babbling.

Which meant... She was nervous. And it was so fucking cute.

"Ally?" I whispered, leaning down towards her and grazing her lips with mine.

"Yeah?" She answered, looking into my eyes with her big, brown ones.

"I do like you. Really, I do. In fact, the word 'like' is an understatement... I'm in love with you."

"In love?" She echoed, her breath tickling my face.

I nodded. "Kind of,"

She smiled. "I was waiting for you to say that. I love you, too, Austin," She said, smiling now.

The relief and happiness was so fucking _immense _that I nearly collapsed.

"Thank you," I murmured, kissing along her jaw.

"For what?" She asked, playing with my hair now.

"For wanting me... For loving me,"

"I think I should thank you, too, then. For the same reasons,"

I lay back down on the bed beside her. "See?" I said, looking at her. "Good things happen when you don't study."

She rolled her eyes at me, but didn't deny it.

"I think we should have a couple-name now."

"What?" I said, looking at her again.

"You know... Since you're my boyfriend, and I'm your girlfriend. Like Brangelina or Zanessa."

"Seriously?" I asked, laughing. She pouted.

"Don't laugh at my idea! It's adorable, okay?"

"Okay, okay. So come up with one," I challenged her. 'Austin' and 'Ally' were not the most compatible names.

"Austy?" She suggested. I shook my head, grimacing.

"It sounds like the name of some rich couple's French poodle.

She nodded, and looked thoughtful again. "Allystin?" She tired again, and I shuddered.

"The French-poodle one was better, and that's saying something."

"Um... Allyin?" I shook my head again.

"This is hard," She complained. "You try to come up with one," She told me, folding her arms.

I thought for a minute.

"Auslly?" I suggested. She grinned up at me.

"Perfect! Auslly! We are one! Joined at the hip now," She said, pulling her hip against mine.

* * *

**And everyone in the A&A Fandom knew that Austin had been breaking the fourth wall, and reading Fanfictions of his own show, because that is the only way he could have come up with that name so easily.**

**ANYWAY.**

**Please review, I'll love you forever and ever if you do.**

**Do me a huuuge favor, and quote your favorite line (or paragraph) from this chapter in a review.**

**It won't take much effort, really, just use copy and paste.**

**Thankies :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Incentive**

* * *

It was Saturday today, and Ally had taken to texting me to remind me to come over, instead of calling. I felt my phone vibrate under pillow, and pulled it out, opening the newest text.

**Wake up, it's 9:30 -Alls.**

**I'm up. -Aus**.

That wasn't strictly the truth. I wasn't up, I was diagonal at the moment, but just a few more minutes...

I jolted awake when I heard a knock at my bedroom door. "Austin, Ally's waiting for you downstairs," My mom called.

"Be there in a minute," I told her, checking the time.

"I'm so proud that you've gotten so dedicated to studying," She added, and I smiled a little.

"Yeah, it's a shocker to me, too."

"What's gotten you so motivated all of a sudden?"

Ally's body.

"Oh, you know... stuff," I answered her vaguely, praying she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

She didn't, and I heard her footsteps trailing away down the hall.

Fuck.

It was noon.

I checked my phone and saw that she'd texted twice and called once.

Fuck. Shit. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck shit.

I ran to the bathroom and stuck a toothbrush in my mouth, then pulled on a pair of jeans, then socks and shoes, then a shirt over my head.

It was obvious that I had no time to work on my hair or shower or any of the other things I liked doing itn the mornings - I ran downstairs, and there, standing in the hallway, was my girlfriend.

Okay, I'm sorry, I just love the sound of that word.

She had her arms folded, and she was obviously pissed.

"Sorry?" I offered, smiling sheepishly.

She shrugged, and, to my relief, smiled. "I'll believe you're sorry after you drive me to Starbucks and get me a Hazelnut Frappuccino."

"You're addicted to those," I told her, shaking my head, then grabbing my car keys and opening up the front door for her.

"I'm okay with it," She told me.

* * *

About a half-hour later, I was sitting on Ally's bed, like I found myself doing very frequently, and she was quizzing me on the Pythagoras Theorem.

What a great way to spend your Saturday afternoon.

I was completely fine with the Ally part, just not the Math part.

"In any right-angled triangle, the area of the square whose side is the hypotenuse is equal to the sum of the areas of the squares whose sides are the two legs." I recited.

She grinned at me proudly. "Great!" She said.

I slumped down into her bed so I was lying on my back. She hit my stomach. "Ow," I muttered, even though it didn't really hurt.

"Get up. We have tons to do, since we didn't do anything yesterday,"

"Are you saying you don't _like _the fact that we didn't do anything yesterday?" I teased.

Yesterday was mainly make-out sessions. And Ally becoming my girlfriend. And them more making-out.

She blushed but didn't answer. "We have a lot to do, okay? So get up and-"

Oh, hell no. She was not escaping this one. "Answer the question, Ally," I told her, raising an eyebrow.

She folded her arms and looked down. "You're impossible."

"It's part of my manly charm."

"Okay. Okay, yes, I do like the fact that we didn't do anything yesterday, but we've got a lot of shit to get done today, in that case,"

"But I don't wanna," I said, sticking out my lower lip.

"You have to," She told me, grabbing both of my hands, and trying to pull me up. I rolled my eyes at her.

I pulled _her _down on top of me, instead.

She tried to get up, but eventually, she sighed and flopped down on top of me, her head on my chest.

And I fucking loved that.

I started to play with her hair, and she made appreciative moaning sounds, which, might I add, I also fucking loved.

"Will you go out with me, Ally?" I asked her.

"Thought you already asked me that," She giggled.

"No... I asked you to be my _girlfriend_, remember? Now... I was wondering if..."

Fuck, I was so nervous.

She propped herself up, her chin on her elbows.

"Yes...?" She prompted, batting her eyelashes at me, and not making this easier for me at all.

"If you'd like to... maybe..." I trailed off again, and she still had that amused expression on her face.

I sighed, and blew the fringe of hair that was always in my face upwards.

"I was wondering if, maybe tommorow, you'd like to watch a movie with me? Then go get dinner?" I offered, feeling more awkward every second.

She blushed, and nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to," She told me, smiling.

I sighed in relief.

"Huzzah," I cheered, relaxing again.

"Mmm... Never say that again," She muttered, suddenly starting to kiss my neck.

Not that I didn't like it... It's just that it was sudden.

"You've been so sweet to me, Austin," She told me, sitting so a leg was on either side of my waist, and putting pressure on an _area_, and if she kept doing that - oops, too late, I was hard.

"You d-deserve it," I stuttered, internally face-palming myself for stuttering.

She leaned down to kiss me, and I kissed her back, while I tried not to think about all the things I would do to her if she wasn't so determined not to do anything until after school was over.

But have you ever tried not to thing about something?

It pretty much determines that you think about it.

"Ally," I whined, the situation in my pants growing more and more uncomfortable.

"Mm?" She murmured against my neck.

"I want you really, really bad," I told her, rolling us over so I was over her. I started to kiss along her jawline, moving towards her neck, and it took her a little while to answer.

"Trust me, I feel exactly the same," She told me, and images of Ally naked, and moaning underneath me flooded my mind.

I moved my hands to the side of her dress where I found a zipper.

"Please?" I asked her, toying with the zip. She thought for a moment, and then shook her head.

"No, Austin," She sighed, sitting up. I slumped onto her bed again, groaning.

"Are you teasing me on purpose?" I wondered out loud.

"Not really," She answered.

I sighed, and shut my eyes, and thought of the things I usually thought of to get rid of a boner, and Ally seemed to understand, and gave me time.

Nothing was really working. Even when I recited the voyage of Columbus in my head, all I could think of was Ally's voice, and that didn't help at all.

"How long until the holidays?" I asked her.

I heard a smile in hr voice as she said, "Three weeks."

It was going to be a long three weeks.

* * *

**So, last chapter, I told you to quote your favorite part of the chapter, and I enjoyed reading them a lot.**

**So I would like it a lot if you could do that again?**

**Please?**

**Thanks you :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Incentive**

* * *

History.

Say the name of the subject, and BAM. Instant boredom.

For me, that is, I can't speak for you.

I've hated the subject for as long as I can remember, and have tried to put Ally off going through it with me for months now.

And now the day had come when we had done every other subject.

But History.

_Great_.

"You can't avoid it forever," Ally told me, flipping through the pages of the textbook.

"Yes I can. A's in everything but History doesn't sound so bad to me."

"Nine A's and one F?"

"Exactly."

"Sorry, I can't let that happen."

"Why not? It's not like it'll affect your results."

"But it'll affect your chances."

I looked at her. "My chances of what?"

"Of sleeping with me," She said, still flicking through the book, but grinning now.

I groaned. Right.

To get my reward, I had to pass each subject.

And do that, I needed to study.

Sigh.

I sat up, and Ally sat across from me, her legs folded, and started to quiz me on what I should already know.

"When did Columbus set out to find America?"

"Um..." I pressed my palm against my head. I knew this... Didn't I? I realized, with a sigh, that no, I did not.

"I don't know," I whined, frowning.

She stared at me, shocked. "Austin - in 1492, Columbus sailed the ocean blue. They teach you that rhyme in, like, the first grade."

"I'm a failure," I sighed, , falling sideways so my head was in her lap. I shut my eyes and prayed that she'd make an exception, and tell me it was okay if I failed History.

"You're not a failure," She objected, "You just need to study." I didn't reply, and kept my eyes shut. She shook my shoulder. "Get up, Austin, you _need _to study."

I really didn't want to.

She stood up, and my head fell out of her lap and onto the bed. "Ow," I muttered into a pillow. I looked up at her, and she was standing a few feet away from me, her arms folded.

"I'll test you on your basic knowledge of History - see what you already know."

I crossed my hands across my heart, and pretended to cry. "But I thought you loved me," I fake-sobbed.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"When did Columbus set out to find America?" She asked me again.

What was the rhyme again?... Oh, yeah.

"1492," I answered her, smiling.

She pulled off her cute, girly sandals, and set them on the floor beside her.

I raised an eyebrow, confused. "Ally, what are you-"

"What date was D-Day?"

I snickered. "'D-Day,'" I quoted her, laughing some more. She got my joke, and tried to look serious, but laughed a little as well.

"What date?" She repeated after a little while.

"Um..." I thought hard. I knew this...

"The sixth of June... 1944?" I said, and she smiled and nodded, and took her necklace off, flinging it on to her dressing table.

I was starting to hope that she was doing what I thought she was doing.

**"**During which year did Fidel Castro gain power over Cuba?" Was she really asking these off the top of her head?

I knew I knew this one, too.

"1959," I answered after a minute.

She nodded, and pulled the belt out of her jeans.

I gulped.

She _was _doing what I thought she was doing.

And that meant that if I stopped getting these questions right, she would stop.

I sure as hell did not want her to stop.

She hooked both of her thumbs into the belt holes of her jeans, and looked like she was thinking of something harder to ask me, and I really didn't want to get it wrong.

"During which year did Sir Winston Churchill step into power over Great Britain?" She asked, biting her lip now in an extremely sexy way that tortured me.

_Think_! I screamed at my brain. _You know this, dammit_!

"19... 40?" I offered, unsure.

She smirked and nodded, and pulled her jeans down, then kicked them off, and she stood up again, and I was instantly hard because she was wearing a thong, and not just any thong, the same black, lacy one she was wearing a few weeks ago, when she'd bent over, and I saw it with out her knowing, and I was suddenly incoherent.

"Remember this?" She asked, pulling the elastic away from her for a moment, and then letting it snap back into place.

I froze, as I usually did when I was taken by complete fucking surprise.

"Why should I?" I asked, when I found my voice again.

She shrugged, "You know... since you saw it that day, I just thought that you might,"

I gulped.

Fuck.

She knew.

"How did you know?" I asked her, my voice now a whisper.

"I do have feeling in my legs, Austin," She said, rolling her eyes at me. "I felt the dress when it... you know, wasn't covering me anymore, and I looked at you, and you were staring."

"Oh," I said lamely, starting to blush.

"And you looked like you liked what you saw,"

"I did." I told her, then added, "Still do,"

"I can see that," She told me, eyeing the bulge in my pants.

I couldn't even count the amount of times I'd gotten erections around Ally.

They were too many.

"Which year did the Titanic sink?" She asked suddenly, all business again.

"19... 12?" I said, my eyes trailing up and down her legs.

_How _the fuck were they so smooth?

I waited for my reward for getting another question right.

She pulled her top up over her head, and then flung in into the same pile as her jeans.

The bra matched her thong.

"If you're trying to make me cum in my pants, its working,"

She rolled her eyes. "Which year was The Great Fire of London?"

"16..." I trailed off, staring again.

"Yeah?"

"1666," I told her when I had my thoughts in a neat pile in my head again.

She reached behind her, and I watched, transfixed.

I knew when she had unclasped her bra, because the straps fell loose on her shoulders.

She pulled it off, and it fell to the ground.

I saw impossibly smooth, creamy skin, my eyes traveled lower, and I saw small breasts, peaked with rosy, pink nipples.

She was beautiful.

And she was mine.

The realization hit, and I just felt so happy.

And horny.

But mostly happy, right now.

"Austin, I..." She trailed off, looking self-conscious. "I've never... I mean, am I okay?"

I stared at her, wondering if she was being sarcastic. I was shocked to find that she was serious.

"Alls," I said, trying to sound less needy and more sincere. "You are so much more than just 'okay'.

She blushed, and now I could see that when she blushed, it spread down to just the tops of her breasts.

"Thanks,"

I nodded.

"She suddenly walked out her bedroom door, and I was then greeted with the view of her exquisite backside.

What? Exquisite was the right word to use here, okay?!

"Where are you going?" I managed to ask.

"I'm going to get dressed," She told me, still walking.

I groaned, and rolled on to my stomach, trying to get my erection to deflate.

Ally Dawson would be the death of me.

* * *

**Next is their date chapter!**

**Thanks for all you reviews, and I have to admit I love the quotes you choose.**

**And I also hope you don't think I'm asking for too much when I say, 'again, again!' *claps hands like a two year old***

**In other words, keep the quotes coming :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Incentive**

* * *

"No, really, go with the stripy shirt," Dez advised me. I looked at the two shirts he was holding up.

"I still think I should go with the plain black one," I told him, looking at the black long-sleeve one.

Dez shook his head, exasperated. "No, the stripy blue one really brings out the color in your eyes,"

I stared at him, then looked at it again.

This debate had been going on for a while.

I was freaking the fuck out about this date. I wanted everything to be perfect.

And now Dez had decided to help me choose what to wear.

I felt like a girl.

I sighed, and took the stripy shirt that he loved so much, and pulled it on.

"Perfect," He told me.

"Dez, are you gay?" I wondered.

He thought for a moment then said, "Nah."

* * *

I pulled up outside Ally's house.

I was nervous as fuck.

I was here to take her on our first real date, and as I looked at the driveway, it looked like everyone was home.

Great.

I got out of my car, and mad my way to the door.

I wasn't going to be some asshole who honks the horn.

I knocked three times, then immediately felt stupid because they had a doorbell.

I heard movement in the house, and then Ally'd mom opened the door.

"Good evening ,Austin," She greeted me, letting me in. I smiled.

"Same to you, Mrs Dawson,"

Mr Dawson nodded at me from his chair.

Just then, Trish appeared, coming down the stairs. "Ally was having some trouble with her hair," She told me, "she'll be down in a minute."

I nodded, and Trish told me to sit, so I did, and then Trish sat across from me.

"So, Austin," Trish said, looking serious all of a sudden, "What are your intentions for Ally tonight?"

She was so serious, it was comical.

"Trish!" Mrs Dawson said.

"No, no, let him answer," Mr Dawson told her, looking at me.

Great.

"I want to make her happy," I told her. Well, told _them_, since everyone was listening now.

"So you think she's not happy enough already?" Trish challenged.

I rolled my eyes.

Trish was mad at the both of us for not telling her that we were dating sooner.

And now she was making me pay.

In front of Ally's parents.

The girl was creative.

"No, I'm sure she is happy, but I just..."

"What, you think you can make her happier than we can make her?"

I didn't even know what to say anymore.

And how damn.

She looked better than I had ever seen her, and I had seen her many times, some of which she was naked, so that was saying something.

Just then, I hear Ally's footsteps coming down the stairs, and by the time I had turned around to look, she was at the bottom, and she was wearing a knee-length floral dress, with a belt tied round the middle, and a bracelet on her right hand, and cute, girly high-heeled sandals that made me feel all hot and bothered for some reason.

Her make up was pretty and perfect as usual, and her hair was curled.

I was one lucky motherfucker.

"Hi," She said, looking shy all of a sudden.

"You look amazing." I told her. She blushed and looked down at hat she was wearing.

"I sit too much? I could change-"

"Don't," I told her, "Don't change a thing."

She nodded, blushing again.

"So... you wanna go" I asked her, holding my hand out to her. She took it, and we started to walk towards the door, and I felt like an asshole because I should have given her flowers or kissed her hand or something but just... _daaaamn_.

"Be home by nine," Mr Dawson called, which was awkward because it was, like, a quarter past eight.

"Eleven," Mrs Dawson called over him.

Eleven it was.

* * *

"What about them?" Ally asked, not-so-subtly pointing to a guy with long, wild hair and another guy in glasses with a striped tee shirt sitting beside him.

"Well it looks like Hagrid had found Waldo." I told her.

She looked them again, then gasped. "Oh my God! It actually does look like Hagrid and Waldo," She told me, snickering.

"It's a gift," I said, laughing as well.

"Okay, now give me one," She told me, looking eager. I looked around the restaurant, and saw that a man was getting up from his seat to go to the toilet, leaving behind a small, ginger boy and a little girl.

When he thought no-one was looking, the little ginger boy started to touch her legs.

Ally stifled a laugh, then said, "Well, I guess we know what Ron Weasley's getting up to in his spare time,"

I looked at them again, and the boy actually did kind of look like a younger version of Ron. "Whoa," I spluttered, laughing again.

A few minutes and several games later, Ally was slouching in her chair, and so was I.

"I'm so _full_," She told me, pushing away her plate of ravioli, but then waiting a second, and shrugging, then sitting up to start eating again.

I laughed, "If _you_'re full, imagine how I feel. I ate, like, twice what you did."

"Yeah, but you're a boy. Boys have different stomachs or something," She said, her mouth full.

And then she sat back in her chair again, pushing the plate away for a second time. "No, I really am full now."

I smirked, and picked up the menu beside me. "Too full for dessert?" She asked.

She sat up. "No. Not too full for dessert," She told me, grabbing the menu. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I thought you were full."

"I'm sure I can make some room for the triple-chocolate brownies."

"Do they have pancakes?" I asked. She nodded, and turned the menu around so that I could see.

"Shall we?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

I nodded. "Let's order," I agreed, grinning.

* * *

**Next chapter is a continuation of this chapter, where there will be some steaminess.**

**I really do love the quotes you choose.**

**Keep 'em coming. (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Incentive**

* * *

Ally and I were now at the cinema, watching a romantic comedy.

In the beginning, I was scared it would be boring for me, but I was actually enjoying it.

I was really enjoying being with Ally, on this date. I couldn't even express how happy I was that she was mine and mine only, and we were together.

"I'm going to get a drink," She whispered, getting up. "Be right back." I nodded, and she moved out of the aisle.

When she came back she sighed as she sat down. "Trish needs a ride home after this movie." I looked at her.

"Trish is here?"

"She works here now." I laughed.

"I'll bring her home." I promised, and she nodded, then rested her head on my shoulder.

Did I mention I loved Ally? 'Cause I do. Very much.

About five minutes later, I felt Ally's hand on my left knee. I turned to her and she smiled innocently at me, as her fingers started to dance up my thigh, slowly. She stifled a laugh as I tensed under her hand. I sat straight and rigid against his chair, lips pressed tightly.

When I said she'd be the death of me, I wasn't kidding.

No one noticed, the theater was dark, and everyone was focused on the screen.

"What are you doing?" I asked through clenched teeth as her fingers ghosted up and down the teeth on the zipper of my trousers. Sure, no-one noticed _now_, but I didn't think I could keep silent if she gave me an orgasm.

"Nothing," she answered innocently, biting her bottom lip. I moaned, very, very quietly, and she giggled. She pressed the palm of her hand onto the arousal in my pants, and I jumped a little in my seat but no one noticed.

"Ally..." I moaned, fidgeting a little now. "here? Really?" I asked, through deep breaths as she started to rub me with intention.

She nodded her head as she pressed her hand against me harder. She suppressed a giggle as I gripped the side of my chair as my hips started to push up against her hand.

Ally averted her eyes from me, keeping her hands moving, staring at the big screen. I struggled to keep a straight face as Ally stopped her ministrations and unbuttoned my pants

"Ally," I hissed as she pulled the zipper down, purposely pressing down on it so I would feel the vibration from it. I gulped loudly, and Ally licked her lips.

She didn't pull my now fully erect cock out of my boxers, instead, rubbed me through them, hard enough to drive me crazy, not enough to make me cum.

She pressed down on me, softly at first, then harder, rubbing exactly where the head of my erection was, with her thumb.

_Fuck_.

"Ally," I moaned again, a little louder this time, but not loudly enough for anyone to hear. "Mm?" She replied, her big, brown eyes completely innocent.

I leaned down, suddenly, pressing my lips against hers, and kissing her roughly. She whimpered softly, and that just turned me on even more. She leaned into me, kissing me back with as much heat as I was giving her, and then suddenly pulled away. "Gah, Austin, I can't take this. I need you -now."

Okay, I've been waiting to hear those words for, like, _ever_.

I was about to remind her that we were in a very public place, when I saw that we had a small audience of about five people watching us.

"Fuck," Ally hissed and dropped her arms to her sides.

"Car?" I suggested, hoping that didn't earn me a slap across the face.

"Car," she said, taking me by the hand and walking out the door to the parking lot.

**Ally's POV**

He opened the door of his car, and motioned for me to get in.

"Um, no," I said, shaking my head. "You first."

He chuckled and crawled in.

I shut the door behind me and climbed onto his lap. He was still hard, very fucking hard, and he felt so very good right where he was. I rolled my hips and watched his face contort with a grunt.

"You feel good there. I think you should always be there. Okay?" Austin suggested, an easy smile lifting his lips.

I nodded, smirking, "Okay,"

I had wanted this for way too long.

His hand began to move against me, and my arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him to me. I needed to get off in the worst way. More than that, I _wanted_ it, here with Austin in the back seat of his Peugeot, in the parking lot of a cinema. I'd never felt so much need and want in all my life. I wanted to cry out, body shaking and trembling, his name on my lips, and my mouth full of his taste. I couldn't give a shit where or how that happened. Like the blood that flowed through my veins, it was a fucking necessity.

It was dark outside, and we couldn't be seen, and I thanked whoever might be listening that Austin's car had tinted windows.

Friction, and rubbing, and rocking was all I could feel aside from the greedy kisses that nearly swallowed me whole. A thin sheen of sweat began to coat my body, and I moved his hand trapping it in mine. I dropped my hips and ground them against him, panting with frustration and a wicked need.

"Austin, I need it… please," I mewled and pawed at the front of his shirt. Skin, I needed skin. I needed more touch, more tingling.

"I know you do, baby," He murmured against my neck, and if I was wet before, I was soaking now.

His warm hand slid under my shirt and cupped my breasts. My breath caught and suddenly I was ravenous. My mouth melted and burned with his. I popped the button on my jeans and he slipped the zipper down. I took his hand in mine and pushed our fingers down between the jean and lace.

"God, yes," he prayed.

There was a quick sharp rap on the window, and I halted my movement, and Austin slouched, cursing under his breath.

"Home now, Jeeves," I heard Trish call out on the other side of the tinted window.

We both stopped our movements.

"Fuck." Was all I had to say, and I sat, limp now in Austin's lap.

"I couldn't agree with you more." He replied, sighing.

"We could drive off without her."

"She'd hate us."

"She'll get over it."

"I can hear you," Trish interjected, thumping on the window again.

I groaned, and slid off his lap, into the passenger's seat. Austin climbed into the driver's seat.

So close.

So fucking close.

Trish scooted into the back seat.

"It smells like almost-sex in here," she commented.

"Screw you. Don't talk to me you cock blocking, midget." I flexed both my middle fingers in her direction and then buckled my seat belt.

"Is she always like this when she's horny?" Trish asked.

"Sometimes," Austin said, smirking.

"You know you can't hate me forever," Trish chirped in my ear.

"I can hate on you for the twenty minute drive home. Shut up so I can make the best of it."

She dissolved into giggles and leaned back. "All right, I'll give you your twenty minutes."

"You sure you're okay with this?" I asked Trish after about fifteen minutes. I still didn't know how she felt about Austin and I. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes," she said. "You're both idiots you know. Pussy footing around the whole subject like it would end me. Pull, woman!"

I sighed in relief.

* * *

We got to my house about a half hour later.

There was no chance of us doing any thing anymore. I had to get home, and if I was too late, my dad would flip.

It was 11:03, when we pulled into my driveway and I was pretty much on time.

"Tonight was fun," I said before I got out.

"Yeah, it was," He said, winking at me.

I giggled, and then blushed, and then leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you." I told him.

"I kind of love you, too," He replied, smiling.

"Oh, and school's over in two weeks," I reminded him.

"Oh, trust me, I know."

I nodded, then kissed him again before climbing out of his car.

* * *

**Is it hot in here or what?**

**Oh no, it's just Austin ;)**

**SO, tell me what you thought of Ally's POV.**

**I know you're probably gonna hate Trish for being a cockblock, but hey, it's my job to tease you as well as Ally and Austin.**

**Go right ahead and copy-and-paste your favorite part(s) and review me with them.**

**Thank ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Incentive**

* * *

"How was your Math final?" Ally asked me, laying back on my bed.

"Amazing," I told her. "I definitely passed. I's even go as far as to say I got an A."

She held her hand up for a high-five, and I gave her one.

"See?" She said, "I _told _you that you could do this."

"And it's all down to you," I told her, sitting on my bed beside her. Ally shook her head.

"No - it's all down to _you_. All I did was help."

"You helped a _lot_,"

She rolled her eyes.

"No, really," I said, "I couldn't have done this without you."

She grinned, and sat up briefly to kiss my cheek, then lay back down again.

Okay, I fucking loved having a girlfriend.

Especially when the girl was Ally.

It had been about ten days since our first date, and we'd gone on two other dates since then, not to mention the time we spent together revising for exams, and in the practice room.

The parents - both mine and hers - had gotten a bit weird about the both of us spending so much time together.

So I had to deal with my mom bursting into my room frequently, asking me what I wanted for dinner, or whether I cleaned my room today, etc. I knew they were just excuses to check on us and make sure we weren't up to anything.

Another good thing - I had taken my _last two finals _today.

School was ending in four days.

Guess who's fucking ecstatic?

Meeeeeeee.

So many reasons to be happy about the holidays - One, _no more school_. Two, _I can sleep in_. Three, I get to sleep with the girl I've been lusting after for _months_.

Fuck yes.

I looked over at Ally, and saw that she now had her earphones in, and was listening to her iPod.

I leaned down so I was hovering on top of her, and when she opened her eyes, I kissed her lips.

She giggled and pulled out her earphones. "Hi," She said, all cute and sexy at the same time.

I smirked, and kissed her again. "Hey,"

We both took turns, planting kissed on various parts of the others body, some areas innocent, others... not so much.

That is, until I heard my moms footsteps coming up the stairs, and we jumped apart, Ally sticking her earphones in to her ears, and me on my laptop again.

* * *

About two days later, I found out that I had won a chance to perform - again- with Shiny Money, and that was good for my music career.

I had entered the competition about two months back, and I figured that since they hadn't gotten back to me in so long, I hadn't won, but I was wrong, because I had, and I was kind of surprised at how well my life was going at the moment.

Next it would start raining hundred-dollar bills or something.

I honestly would not be surprised.

At this present moment in time, Ally's head was resting on my shoulder, because we were on a plane, and on our way to Atlanta.

I could hear Trish and Dez bickering over who should be sitting in the aisle seat in the row across from me.

I shut my eyes for a second, listening to the music blaring through my earphones, and fell asleep before I even knew it.

I awoke to the sound of the pilot telling us that we would be landing in fifteen minutes, and sat up and stretched my arms.

Ally woke up, too, and looked around her, blinking. "Have we landed?" She asked me.

"Not yet," I told her, pulling the earphones out of my ears.

She nodded, and sat up, stretching.

I was trying not to think about a few things.

Like the fact that this was the first day of the summer holidays.

And that Ally was actually finally mine.

_All _mine.

Because, if I did, I'd end up dragging her in to the plane toilet or something, and taking her there and then.

But I had to wait.

Patience.

We were checking in to a hotel for the week, and since I had done the booking, I'd made it so there were only three rooms.

One for Trish, one for Dez, one for both me and Ally.

I'd asked her if she was okay with it. She told me she was more than okay with it, and that did I really need to ask.

As I got up and pulled our hand luggage from the overhead thingies, Ally stood with me.

"You excited?" She asked, as I handed her the little suitcase she had.

"For what?" I asked her, not knowing if she meant performing or... the other thing.

"You know..." She said, blushing a little.

"Oh. Well if _that's _what you're getting at..." I trailed off, watching her face turn even redder, "'excited' is sort of an understatement," I told her.

She bit her lip then, and looked at me from under her lashes, and oh God, the things this woman did to me.

"See you tonight," She said, before turning and walking away.

* * *

**AllysPOV**

Finally, after hours of waiting to check in, our luggage getting lost, driving to the hotel (which, I had to admit was very nice), and waiting to be checked in to our rooms - _finally _we were on our way to the elevators.

Trish, Dez, Austin and I stood, exhausted in front of the elevator that would take us to our rooms.

Then, it opened, and there was barely enough room, and we all knew it.

I couldn't really explain that I needed to be in my room, alone, with Austin, asap, could I?

So I I stepped back, and Trish and Dez both squished themselves in to the non-existent space in the elevator.

Sigh.

Suddenly, Austin grabbed my hand. He led me out into the hall and to another set of elevators. While we waited for the elevator, he blew hot breath against the back of my neck, holding me close to him. With a bell tone the elevator door slid open and we walked on. Austin hit the number twelve and then spun on his heels, pushing me against the back wall.

His mouth latched to mine, and I tasted the fruity drink we had been given in reception on his tongue. His hot hands moved to my ass, gave a quick squeeze and the lifted me off the floor.

My legs wrapped around him and I heard a startled gasp drop from my lips.

He was hard and panting, I was wet and moaning, and this damn elevator was far too slow.

I looked at the display, eighth floor. _Christ, is thing being pulled manually by small children?_

Teeth scraped my lips and hot breath pushed into my open mouth. I fisted locks of his hair and tugged.

He hissed and countered by leaning down and biting the swell of my covered breast. My back arched and my nails scratched along his back, through his clothes.

He moved his lips to my neck, and bit down softly before licking away the pain, and all I could think was _yes,yes,yes,yes,yes,yes,yes..._

Finally, after what seemed like a few years, maybe a century, I heard a soft bell call out.

"Oh, thank Christ!" I panted as I slid down his body and landed on my feet with a wobble.

He took my hand in his, and we walked along to our room.

My hand felt good in his, and I never wanted it to leave there again.

I shivered in anticipation of what was to come.

* * *

**SO, who do you want the next chapters POV to be in?**

**Also, the quotes are good, keep 'em coming :D**

**Just copy-and-paste, folks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Incentive**

**A/N: A lot of you wanted to see Austin's POV, and so do I, since he's obviously going to be spazzing out about getting to sleep with Ally :3**

* * *

**AustinsPOV**

I unlocked the door to our room after the longest elevator ride in history, and then, when we were inside, I shut it behind us, pushing Ally up against the door as I did so.

If I was being rough, she wasn't complaining.

My lips never left hers, and a thin layer of sweat covered my body. I put my hands under both of her thighs, and she wrapped her legs around me, and I could feel her right where I needed her.

She made a small noise on the back of her throat, and then impatiently moved her hands to the buttons on my shirt.

"Eager?" I teased her.

"Don't pretend you're not," She replied in between breaths.

It took me longer than it should to get rid of my shirt, probably because my hands were shaking.

She helped me, tugging at the front of the shirt, until the remaining buttons fell off, scattering themselves along the floor.

I couldn't find it in me to care.

I moved her away from the door, then, towards the bed, and then sat down with her in my lap, and she felt so good, so fucking good.

I moved my hand to the zipper along the side of her dress, trying to focus as she kissed my neck, and, when the zipper was down, she raised her hands and I pulled the dress off of her.

Ally wasn't wearing underwear.

Holy _fuck_.

"Are you _trying _to kill me?" I asked her, and it took her a second to get what I meant. A smile lifted her lips.

"Maybe," She replied.

She put her hand at the back of my back, bringing my lips back to hers,and I started to kiss her neck... and then the area around her shoulders... and then the tops of her breasts, and when I latched on to one of her nipples and sucked, she let out a moan of just pure fucking _need_, and I swear, I could've cum right then.

When I got to the area where her underwear would be if she was wearing any, I paused, and looked up at her.

Her lips were parted, and her hair was tangled, and her skin was flushed, her eyes were hooded, and she just looked beautiful.

"Don't stop," She pleaded, and I rolled my eyes at her, because I had no intention of doing that.

I trailed a finger along her slit, and she was wet, very fucking wet.

She gasped when I touched her clit, and then arched her back.

"Show me," I told her, stopping again.

She looked down at me, confused.

"Show you what?"

"How you touch yourself."

She blushed. "I can't," She whispered, not meeting my eye.

"And why not?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"It's embarrassing."

"It isn't." I countered.

"Is," She argued.

"Fine, I guess we'll just go to sleep, then..." I said, starting to move away.

I think both her and I both knew that I was definitely not going anywhere, and was just teasing, but sighed, and held her hand out to me. I put my hand in hers, and she held it so that both our pointer fingers were aligned.

She pressed our fingers against her clit, and then rubbed gently.

I watched her face for a while, before taking my hand out of hers, and circling the small nub with my finger.

"Like that?" I asked her.

She nodded shakily, "Yeah, that's not how I usually- _oh_, yeah, that works just fine,"

Her body relaxed, then, and her fingers went back to pressing mine. "Okay. So, like this..." She guided me away from the little bundle of nerves to the slickest, warmest-

"You're very wet," I said, and slipped a finger inside her, holding back a groan as I did so. Ally inhaled sharply and pushed herself into my hand, which I was pretty sure was a good thing, but I still asked, "Too much?"

"No," she said, shaking her head from side to side, "no, it's not too much." She moaned helplessly as I slid my finger in and out, and my hips bucked against her thigh involuntarily. So much for not humping her leg like a dog. Goddamn, I was seriously going to die if I didn't come soon.

Wait. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" I asked, feeling like an idiot for not being considerate of this earlier. If she'd never done this with anyone else then it would be painful, right? Would there be blood?

"Hmm?" Her eyes were glassy as she looked at me. "It's not... oh," she said with sudden comprehension. "Oh, _that_. No. I, um... took care of that myself." When I blinked, she winced with embarrassment. "It just kind of... happened, since I was doing a lot of..." Her fingers flexed against mine, making the point. Then she looked at me anxiously and said, "Are you disappointed? I mean, I guess I won't be quite so... tight, or whatever." She'd gone well beyond a blush now. Her chest was turning scarlet.

She thought this was _disappointing_? Fucking hell. It was the best news I'd ever heard. "I wasn't exactly looking forward to that part, Ally. I don't like seeing you in pain..." I said. "And believe me," I slid a second finger into her, and her muscles clenched around me, "you are _plenty_ tight."

Ally made a little choking noise, then gasped out, "Press _up_." Up. Okay, up meant towards her front, right? I obligingly curled my fingers, rubbing them against the little ridges of her walls as I worked my fingers in and out of her, and then... Ally went to pieces. I watched in wonder as her hips shook, her free hand holding onto my arm, her body convulsing around my fingers and wetness running all over my hand. She moaned my name repeatedly, and I had to press my hips into the mattress to give relief to the erection straining against my jeans.

She moaned my name over and over, and I had to sing corny pop songs in my head to distract myself from her, and her constant fucking sexiness.

_Holy fucking shit._ I made Ally cum. There weren't words for this. I wriggled just a little bit, scooting my hips away from her thigh, because if I so much as rubbed up against her it was all over for me.

"Okay, okay, stop, stop," she panted, grabbing hold of my wrist and tugging. I pulled my fingers out of her obligingly, and she shivered as I did so. Her breasts rose and fell as she fought for breath. She was the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen. And I wanted to be inside her more than I'd ever wanted anything in my life.

"Ally," I whispered, bringing both hands up to cup her face. I was smearing her juices on her cheek, but what the hell, we were both going to need showers anyway. Her eyes were bright. "Ally, do you want me?" I asked her, looking in to her eyes now.

I was pretty sure the answer was yes, but I still felt like I needed to ask.

Then Ally nodded and kissed me, murmured "Yes" against my lips, wrapping her arms around my neck, her tongue diving into my mouth and her bare breasts rubbing against my chest.

"Maybe you should be less dressed," she suggested.

I nodded and pulled off my jeans, twitching a little as the cool air hit my naked body.

She smiled, and it was the best Ally-smile I'd ever gotten. Then she looked down at me again, studying, and it was my turn to be self-conscious. I was so hard that I throbbed painfully with every heartbeat, and right now, there were a _lot_ of heartbeats. Finally, not taking her eyes off me, she said, "That's because of me?"

I nodded. What, did she think I just sported wood like this for no reason? I wasn't twelve anymore...

Ally wet her lips, then reached down and, very slowly, trailed her fingertips from my base to the tip. I gasped as sensation shot through me, then grabbed her wrist and pulled it away before I went ahead and blew my wad from the shortest hand job in the history of the world. "Too much, " I managed to say. _  
_

"Really?" She looked absurdly pleased with herself.

I nodded. "Yes,"

I leaned down, my body covering her smaller one, and kissed her again.

By now, my erection was rubbing against her thigh, and she moaned appreciatively when she felt it.

"Austin?" She whispered. I pulled away a little to look at her.

"Yeah?" I replied, my voice now very low and husky.

"Can I... Can I be on top? Please?"

When I had finished trying not to orgasm, I said, "Fuck yes, you can," and I put my hands behind her shoulder blades and rolled over onto my back.

She settled on top of me, one knee on each side of my waist, and nodded approvingly. "I like this position."

Her thighs were squeezing my sides, her crotch was slick against my stomach, her hair was falling over her breasts. Holy God. "Ally, I'm gonna start begging here in a minute," I said hoarsely.

Ally gave me a surprisingly wicked smile, one that I _liked_. "You know, that kind of sounds like fun."

"Later," I promised, mind swimming, hands clutching at her waist. "Later, I'll beg as much as you want me to, but right now-"

"All right, just... wait a second." I gritted my teeth - _wait a second_, shit, did she have _any_ idea what she was doing to me? - and closed my eyes, because if I watched... I felt her body pull away from mine, felt her legs shift against my sides, felt her take my length in hand, felt slickness rub across me, then _the tightest, wettest warmth in the world, oh holy fucking God-_

"Fuck, yes," Ally gasped.

My eyes flew open. Her head was tossed back, and her mouth open. She lifted herself, and then I pushed my hips towards her, inside of her again.

I must have misheard her...

"Fuck," She hissed again, rocking her hips against me, and I moaned as well.

Hearing Ally cuss - especially now - was as sexy as it got.

It wasn't _possible_ to get used to this sensation. I stared at the ceiling, feeling sweat roll off my forehead, trying desperately to fight down the instincts that were telling me to shove as hard and deep into her as I possibly could, that that was how it was _meant to be done_-

Then Ally placed her hands on my chest, raised herself a couple of inches, lowered herself back down.

_Thirty seconds_, I begged my body. _Just give me thirty seconds of this, please oh please oh please-_

Ally started to rock back and forth, grinding her hips into mine. Then she leaned forward and draped herself over my chest, her hair falling all over me. "Austin," she said breathlessly, her face flushed.

"Mmm," I moaned at first, then remembered, I wanted to say something, "Did you just cuss?"

Despite our current situation, she blushed. "Maybe."

"I want to hear you do that again," I told her, not sure if what I was saying was making sense, as she was practically bouncing up and down my erection, and it was just too fucking much.

"Faster," She begged. "Fuck me, Austin, faster,"

I was using every single fiber in my body not to cum there and then, but with the tiny amount of strength and willpower I had left, I flipped us over, so that I was on top, and started to thrust in to her harder, faster, and she rewarded me with moans that turned in to screams.

I groaned loudly as I felt her walls tighten around as she came.

My fingers dug into her flesh as I thrust up into her, over and over, hard and fast and warm and slick and I was saying something but I wasn't sure what and then fire shot up my spine and speech was impossible and she raked her fingers through my hair and I spurted into her and if I was ever sure of anything it was that I was put on earth to do this to her, we were put on earth to do this to each other...

Then I came back to my senses, Ally was running her fingers through my hair softly. And she was looking at me like she'd never seen me before. "What?" I said, still trying to catch my breath.

She shook her head. "Nothing. You're just..." Her face was still too pink to blush, but I was pretty sure she would be if she could. "You're... I don't know. You're _something_." And she smiled.

"You're something too," I replied honestly. I took my hands away from her waist finally, glanced down, and goddamn it, there were red marks on her pale white skin, and it looked just like someone had held her too tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Ally," I told her, my eyes trailing back to her neck and chest, where quite a few hickeys were on display.

Ally moved her hips experimentally, then shrugged, her chest damp and slick against mine. "Yeah. But it's okay. I... I kind of like them,"

I smiled a little. Her hair was still in her face. _I loved her_.

She rolled over so that she was lying with her head on my chest.

I stroked her hair absentmindedly, falling asleep...

* * *

I woke up with a start.

My eyes flickered open, and I immediately looked down, an if there's a better way to wake up than to find your girlfriend stroking your cock, I'd love to hear it.

"Ally," I said, then took a moment to catch my breath before adding, "what are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes at me, and then took my length into her mouth.

When she could speak again, she said, "I've decided something."

"Yeah?" I said, in between moans. She nodded.

"Yeah... We're not sleeping tonight."

I stared at her to see if she was kidding.

She wasn't.

The sentence echoed around my mind.

_We're not sleeping tonight_.

Sweeter words have never been spoken.

* * *

**Guys, they've been waiting for this for months. You didn't expect them to do it once, then go to sleep, did you?**

**Tell me what you though of AustinsPOV.**

**Is it wrong to ask you to review me your favorite parts?**

**Ah well, I'm gonna ask you to do it anyway.**

**Another thing - do you want me to write another lemony chapter, or just skip to the morning after.**

**Your choice c:**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Incentive**

**A/N: Thank you for all your kind reviews :D Upon request, this chapter will be in Ally's POV.**

* * *

_I woke up with a start._

_My eyes flickered open, and I immediately looked down, an if there's a better way to wake up than to find your girlfriend stroking your cock, I'd love to hear it._

_"Ally," I said, then took a moment to catch my breath before adding, "what are you doing?"_

_She rolled her eyes at me, and then took my length into her mouth._

_When she could speak again, she said, "I've decided something."_

_"Yeah?" I said, in between moans. She nodded._

_"Yeah... We're not sleeping tonight."_

_I stared at her to see if she was kidding._

_She wasn't._

_The sentence echoed around my mind._

_We're not sleeping tonight._

_Sweeter words have never been spoken._

**AllysPOV**

Seeing the Expression on Austin's face when he woke up was just just comical.

Seeing the expression on his face when I told him that we weren't sleeping was even better.

"We have the whole night to ourselves," I continued, squeezing the head of his erection gently, "and a _room _to ourselves..." I continued, starting to stroke him again. "So why waste it sleeping?" I concluded, smiling up at him.

He stared down at me, and then groaned. "What are you _doing _to me, Ally?"

I looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You realize that once we start this, I wont be able to stop, right?"

"I'm counting on it," I told him, then started to stroke him again.

His hips bucked into my hand.

"And I won't lie, I'm probably gonna be pretty rough,"

"Be as rough as you like," I told him, knowing I meant it.

He stared at me for a while, and then suddenly, I was on my back.

I gasped as the air was knocked out of me, when, without warning, he entered me in one, swift movement.

"You're very wet." He told me. I rolled my eyes. As if I didn't know.

Austin, inside of me, felt... amazing.

I just... There was no other way to describe it.

We both groan simultaneously, and I look up at him, and his hair is flopping in to his eyes, and his bottom lip is wedged in between his teeth.

He runs one of his hands through my hair, and then brings it to where we are joined, and gently circled my clit.

I gasp, and moan, and whimper, because frankly what he's doing to me feels too good for me to do anything else.

"You like that, Ally?" He asks me, rubbing the hardened hub a little faster.

I nod weakly. "Mmm," I can't think, can't speak, I can only feel.

He quickens his pace, thrusting into me faster, and the moans, both mine and his, get louder.

"I asked you a question," He tells me, slowing his pace now, and I want to scream at him to go faster.

"Do you like that?"

I nod, "Yes," I whisper hoarsely.

He raises an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Okay, I can see where he's going with this.

"_Yes_," I say again, wiggling my hips shamelessly. "Please, Austin, don't stop,"

He's inside of me, but he's not moving anymore, and I know he's torturing himself as well as me.

"Were you about to cum?" He asks, placing his hands on either side of me.

I nod.

"Do you still want to?"

Gah! I can't take this anymore.

"Yes! Austin, please, you can't tease me like this-"

"That's weird," He says, smirking, now. "I remember you teasing me much more than this."

"Please," I beg. "I'll never tease you again, I swear," I promise.

He dips his head, and starts to kiss along my neck, but he's still inside of me, still not moving, and I could actually cry.

He looks at me, and I am just a huge bundle of need.

He smiles and kisses me gently, then pulls out of me.

I'm about to actually get down on my knees and _b__eg _him not to stop, but then he's inside of me again, filling me, and I scream, and arch my back.

"_Yes!" _I groan, gripping the sheets underneath me. "Oh God, Austin, yes,"

"Fuck, Ally, you're so tight," He tells me, his hand toying with my nipple.

"And you," I tell him, when I manage to speak again, "are very big,"

His fingers are at me clitoris again, my hands are against his chest, we're both sweating, both panting, both moaning...

I can feel something resembling fire shooting up my spine, and it's a familiar feeling.

My toes curl, and I grip his arms a little tighter.

"Fuck!" I gasp, my back arching off of the bed again.

That's right, Ally," He whispers, his fingers moving along my clit a little faster, "cum for me."

And how could I not?

I shudder as I come down from my high, and I know that Austin is close.

His fingers move even quicker on my now sensitive clit, and I whimper softly.

He pulls out, and fills me, again, and again, and again, still stroking me, and I am amazed to find that I'm close again.

I feel myself starting to tighten around him, for the second time, and he looks down at me, a small smile lifting his lips.

"Again?"

I nod weakly, and my mouth opens, and I feel like screaming, but I can't.

It's all silent screams, and wordless-pleads from me, and I can feel Austin throbbing inside of me, and I know he's close, very close.

It's feeling him cum inside of me that finishes me, and then my silent screams turn into actual screams.

He stops his movements then, and falls onto his back, on the bed. I rest my head on his chest, and, like last time, he starts to play with my hair.

We are both breathing heavily, and he suddenly tilts my head upwards,pushing my hair out of my face. "I love you," he says, looking into my eyes. "I love you so much."

I smiled at him. "I love you, too," I say in a whisper, and I'm pretty sure I've lost my voice by now.

I lean upwards to kiss him, and I plan to just peck him on the lips, but then I found myself wrapping my hands around his neck, and parting my lips so that he tongue finds it's way into my mouth.

His hands travel up my legs, and he squeezes my ass gently, making me giggle, and then he rests both hands at my hips.

I rock my hips against him, and I'm amazed to find that he's hard.

"Again?" I tease, in between kisses.

"Ally," He says, "I don't think you realize how long I've been waiting for this. I can go as many times as you want me."

"Good." I told him, running my fingers through his hair. "How about now?"

He laughs. "Fine by me,"

* * *

**There you go**.

**Next chapter will also contain lemons.**

**Well, actually pretty much every chapter from now on will contain lemons.**

**Sadly, there is only about 3 or 4 chapters left.**

******Go ahead and quote, as you've been doing previously c:**

**Also, how did you like Ally's POV?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Incentive**

* * *

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon.

I had planned on going straight back to sleep, but after smelling _that_, how could I?

I swung both legs over the side of my bed, hearing Ally moving around in the kitchen. I looked at the wall clock. It was five in the afternoon.

"Isn't it a little late for breakfast?" I asked, walking into the kitchen after pulling on my boxers that I had found discarded on the floor.

"So I take it you don't want any?"

"Forget what I just said," I told her, hurriedly sitting down. She laughed, and took another bite of her pancake.

I guess I should mention that the first this I noticed when i walked into the dining area of our hotel room was that Ally was naked.

Not bra-and-panties naked, either.

Completely naked.

Ally suddenly yawned, stretching her arms, and I found myself staring at her breasts as she did that. She caught me looking and shook her head at m, then got up to go get the syrup, yawning again.

"You're still tired?" I asked her.

"Kind of. I'm sure you can understand that."

I caught her eye, and winked, succeeding in making her blush.

"I can," I replied, as she sat down, squirting maple syrup all over her pancakes.

"You know we can't do this all the time, right?" She said around a mouthful of pancake.

"What?" I asked her.

"Stay up all night... We need to start waking up earlier, you know? Not to mention the performance you have in a few days."

I groaned. "I don't want to perform. I kind of like staying up all night," I said, grabbing the maple syrup.

"You think I don't?" She teased.

I fiddled with the bottle of syrup, trying to get the syrup out. "It's not working," I pouted.

And then suddenly, when it was pointed in Ally'd direction, a stream of syrup squirted out of it, and onto her chest.

She gasped as it hit her, then sighed, looking at me. "Nice."

"Sorry," I said, not really meaning it because a plan was formulating inside of my head.

She grabbed a napkin, and started to clean it off. I stood up, and pulled it away from her.

"What are you-" But then, I knelt in front of her, catching the syrup trailing down across her belly button, and brought it to my lips, and sucked.

She watched me. "Kinky," She commented. I grinned at her.

I held my hand out to her, and she took it, still looking shocked, and I led her to the bed we'd spent pretty much all of our time on up till' now.

She lay down, and I knelt over her, starting at her waist, tasting the sweet, sticky syrup, and Ally mixed in with it, and this was so much better than pancakes.

You'd've thought, what with me having sex multiple times last night, I'd be tired of it by now, but I wasn't. Far from it, in fact.

I noticed her breaths started to get heavier as I trailed her body with my lips and tongue, and that just encouraged me more.

I got to the swell of her breast, and I licked the underside of it gently. Her hands found their way to my hair, and entangled themselves in what was now a blond mess.

I sucked gently at her nipple, tugging it with my teeth, and her breaths got even heavier.

I stopped, suddenly, when she was clean, and sat up.

"Done." I told her, smirking.

She looked exasperated that I wasn't going to go any further, but then sighed and sat up. "I'm, um... going to take a shower."

I nodded, smirking. "Ah, the old shower excuse." I commented, watching her face turn red.

"It's not an excuse" I'm really sticky, and-"

"And need to get a hold on the shower-head as soon as possible?" I finished for her. She stuck her tongue out at me, and stomped away.

I smiled to myself, and when I heard the water running, I decided I couldn't take it anymore. I had to have her. I pulled off my boxers, and walked over to the shower. She raised her eyebrows when she saw me.

"You're insatiable." She told me, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, really?" I asked her, shutting the door behind me, and turning back around to her, pinning her against the tiled shower wall.

"Yes," She gulped. "Really."

I trailed my hand down her stomach, then over to her pussy. I slid my fingers along her slit, and she bit her lip, not talking. Just as I suspected - she was wet.

"Who's _insatiable _now?" I asked her.

I heard her start to say _you_, but before that could happen, I pushed two fingers into her.

She moaned loudly, and her knees buckled as she slumped against the wall.

"What was that?" I whispered, moving my lips to her neck.

"Um... I-" I curled my fingers inside of her, pressing against a spot that rendered her speechless every time.

"Mm?" I asked, pressing harder.

"I... uh... I forgot," She gulped, and I moved my fingers out of her, turning her around so that she was facing the wall.

I positioned my now fully erect cock at her entrance, and trailed I up and down her slit slowly.

I groan as well, because she feels too good.

"Austin," She gasped. "Please,"

"And you say _I_'m insatiable," I tease, pushing into her finally, filling her. She gasps, and I see her move one of her hands down to touch her clit, and I know I'm not going to last long.

Being inside of Ally is something I have fantasized about many times.

I could have never ever imagined this.

This... this _tightness _and warmth, wetness...

I pull out, then thrust back into her, filling her again, again, again...

I honestly do not know how we're going to leave this hotel room.

* * *

**I do love the quotes, guys ;)**

**Keep doing what you're doing.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Incentive**

* * *

The next day was Sunday, and also the day of some type of meeting with Shiny Money.

I was awoken by Ally throwing a pillow at my head.

"Ow," I whined, burying further under the duvet.

"Get up," She told me, throwing another pillow.

"No," I refused.

She threw another one. Where the hell was she getting all these pillows?

"Get up,"

"I'm up,"

"Get _up_,"

"I'm up."

"That's not up. That's diagonal."

"It's a process," I told her, sitting up finally, and stretching.

I noticed that Ally was wearing one of the shirts that I loved.

Of course, it didn't fit her, so it came down to about mid-thigh.

I just thought it was adorable.

"So," I began, "Any particular reason for waking me up so early?"

"Early?" She echoed, rolling her eyes and making her way to the bathroom. "It's half two, Austin - in the _afternoon._We literally have not left this hotel room since we got here."

"Oh. Right," I said grinning.

"We've got about an hour to shower, get dressed, and get breakfast, because you've got that meeting at four." I sighed, and stood up, pulling on a pair of clean boxers, and following her into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

**Ally'sPOV**

After brushing our teeth, showering(_just _showering, unfortunately), doing our hair, and I had done my makeup, and we had both endured Trish and Dez making comments about how they thought we were just going to live in our room from now on, we were finally at Shiny Money's house.

It was pretty huge. And fancy.

Upon arriving, I was immediately creeped out by some guy watching my every move.

I smiled at him tentatively, and he winked.

Austin noticed and not-so-subtly guided me away from him.

After greeting the other people on Shiny Money's record label, we sat at the dining table, which was the longest table I had probably ever seen before.

Austin sat across from me, Trish beside him, and Dez sat next to me.

Some people came out of a room, balancing dishes on their arms, and then set them down in front of all of us. It was spaghetti bolognese.

I tried not to look as hungry as I was while I ate, but the truth was, I was starving.

The last time I ate was breakfast yesterday.

Not that I was complaining, or anything.

Out of the blue, Austin's suddenly shoe-less foot slid across my ankle to the underside of my leg. I accidentally spilled a small amount of my drink as his toes curled, sliding up my calf and firmly pressing into my skin as he reached the bottom of my knee. Calmly, I turned to face him and he gave me a small smile.

_Oh. No. You. Don't._

I slipped off my right shoe and crossed my leg over my left, angling it toward his chair. Instead of kicking him or shaking him off, I took the opportunity to slide my foot against his leg, taking time to mimic the very same actions he had just performed before abruptly slithering my foot directly into his lap. He straightened immediately, surprised, but no one took notice.

Craftily, I took a bite of my eggs and kept my eyes on Shiny Money, as he talked about his childhood or something. I rolled my ankle, feeling in circles for the part of Austin I wished to 'awaken.' He shifted his hips a bit, trying to move where my foot couldn't reach, but I simply scooted my chair closer to his side of the table.

_This is what you get for being a tease_, I emphasized with my eyes. He vaguely shook his head at me, reaching down to push away my foot, but I wriggled out of his grasp and worked it back into the center of his lap. I didn't look at him, instead pretending to be engrossed in the guy who had shown a creepy interest in me (his name was Marcus) speak about his latest volunteer work with in some sort of charity. Austin's not-so-subtle fidgeting drew Dez's attention. He took one look at was what going on by the hem of the tablecloth and snorted loudly.

"Got an itch, Austin?" Dez said, scooting his chair closer to the table, blocking anyone else's view but his own. "There are creams for that."

Austin flushed a shade of pink that gave me a run for my money, and looked as though he wanted to fire up the barbecue and grill Dez's balls. He jerked his hands back into everyone's view, and I raised my napkin to my mouth to hide my unabashed grin, ready to die of laughter at the looks on everyone else's faces. Indeed, it _did _appear that Austin was ball-grabbing instead of preventing me from touching him. "I was just-"

"Stirring the beans?" Dez continued, winking at me.

Trish's hiss of "_Dez!" _pushed me over the edge, and I cackled into my napkin until tears came to my eyes. Austin's eyes were insanely wide as he wildly raked his finger through his hair.

"I missed a button," he finally mumbled, reaching for his water with trembling hands, embarrassed.

"Oh!" Shiny Money barked, his eyes glinting, and he turned to some girl named Sophie. "Remember the time _you _ended up performing the time with your zipper down?"

Sophie laughed heartily, and luckily, everyone's attention shifted to his story, which gave me a chance to continue playing under the tablecloth. After Dez's comment, Austin didn't dare put his hands back in his lap. Instead, he tried closing his legs, but I was determined and devious, insistent on teaching him a lesson with "_no hands_," as he had teased, earlier. I could feel him hardening with every rub.

Only _I _could feel his lap shifting and twitching, but he was doing a remarkable job at keeping his upper body still. The men were boisterously loud, so no one heard Austin's soft grunt … except for Trish. She turned toward Austin, glanced at his still-flushed cheeks and told him to get his shit together. He nodded quickly.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Trish mouthed to me. Austin noticed.

"I'm _fine_," Austin half-spoke, half-growled, and I sipped my water, trying to choke back another laughing fit before I leaned over the edge of the table.

Austin quickly brushed my hand away, murmuring something under his breath, and I smirked, knowing that _no _man would want anyone - especially not their friends and possible future boss - watching them at a time like this. I twisted my toes, pressing a bit harder into him.

When Trish finally decided that Austin's weird behavior wasn't going to change, she went back to eating her spaghetti.

Austin bit his lip.

I'd _never _seen him bite his lip. He was constantly scolding me for doing it myself, telling me not to damage his favorite things to kiss, but here he was, sinking his teeth into his own full, pink bottom lip, practically hissing in anger. I was kind of shocked at the effect I was having on him right now. You'd think that by now, Austin would be worn out, or something, but I could still feel him, and he was as hard as the first time we'd had sex.

He quickly pulled his water glass to his mouth and drank, closing his eyes and letting the rim linger on his lips for much longer than was necessary.

"Ally, I hear you write all of Austin's songs."

I glanced toward the other people, who I had forgotten about, distracted for only a moment. Marcus's navy eyes were on me. _He's addressing you_. "Oh-yes," I answered, sipping my drink quickly, trying to get my thoughts in order. "I do, but not on my own. Trish and Dez help to inspire me, and Austin, or course,"

As I spoke, I kneaded Austin's length with the ball of my foot, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see him grasp his fork with white-knuckled fingers.

"Ah," Shiny Money said happily, raising his eyebrows. "And I hear you and Austin are dating, now?"

Everyone looked at me curiously, and I smiled, feeling my cheeks heat slightly-one, because of the attention, and two, because I could practically feel the pulse of blood coming from Austin's happy place.

"We are," I answered, still stroking Austin under the table.

Shiny Money laughed pleasantly, and Marcus winked at me again before one of the waiters offered him more wine. I could feel Marcus still watching me, and I also noticed that Austin was glaring in Marcus's direction.

Just to mess with Austin some more, I waved my fingers at Marcus one by one, and then looked down, biting my lip as if I was shy.I could see Austin glaring at me, out of the corner of my eye, and I could also see Marcus glancing at me every so often.

I fixed my gaze on Austin, working him as much as I could while still appearing composed, wishing I could figure out how to undo his zipper.

He took a short breath, and I recognized the spark of a familiar cry that only left his mouth when it was just the two of us. I almost knocked over my glass as a distraction, but he quickly recovered by pretending to cough. Trish gave him another glance, creasing her eyebrows in annoyance, and Austin straightened his back, resting his chin on his fist.

I focused on keeping my upper body as still as possible as my leg massaged his the now extremely hard bulge in his pants, and I watched in satisfaction as Austin's chest rose and fell in a shallow rhythm. He tugged at his shirt, appearing to cool himself off, and his crystal-blue eyes bore into mine.

I knew that face. He wanted me. _Badly_. And, at the same time, he was warning me to back off.

I smirked and rubbed him harder.

"So, Austin, what are you planning in the future?" Shiny Money asked him.

It took a while for Austin to understand that he was speaking to him, and even then, he didn't seem to be able to talk.

Dez and I shared a knowing glance, and I pressed my lips together, wishing he would suddenly launch into a random conversation about how he loved music or his favorite artists, or even how good the food was, to turn the attention away from himself This kind of silence was awkward. However, he edgily ran his hand through his thick hair and shook his head. "I'm sorry," he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm not feeling well. I think I need to lay down. Please, everyone, keep eating. Maybe we could have this meeting another time?"

He got to his feet quickly, conveniently sliding his chair in an angular direction, so that when he stood up, only his back was visible to the others.

As everyone looked around the table with worried glances, except Dez, Trish and myself, I quietly cleared my throat. "I'll go check on him," I said, sliding my feet back into their shoes.

I only imagined that he would head straight for home, or at least wait in the car until the dinner was over, so he could drive us back to the hotel. I found him in the bathroom, splashing his face with water

"What's wrong?" I asked in mock-concern, smiling widely as he snapped his head up, flinging drops of water across the mirror.

"_Christ_, Ally," he growled, pressing his face into a towel and rounding on me, gripping my shoulders and pushing against a wall. "What the _fuck _was that?!"

I gulped quietly, looking up at him, not quite being able to meet his eyes.

He was glaring, his breath coming in shallow pants, and I could still feel that he was hard, against my leg.

Shit.

"I mean, what the hell were you _thinking, _flirting with that asshole?"

Fuck.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked, feeling smaller as his grip on my arm tightened.

"Fuck yes, you're in trouble."

* * *

**Damn.**

**Well, I'm pretty sure we all know what's coming next.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I just don't think my teachers understand that I AM TRYING TO WRITE A STORY HERE.**

**Anyhoo.**

**Go right ahead with the copy-and-paste shit that you guys do that I love so much.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Incentive**

* * *

Austin's hands moved to my waist,, and he crushed his lips against mine, kissing me roughly, pushing me backwards until my back was against the wall.

I had to admit, I was a little scared. I didn't think I'd ever seen him this mad before.

Then, suddenly, we heard Dez's voice from the other side of the door.

"Guys, get out of there! We're all wondering where you've dissapeared to."

Austin let out a sound close to a growl, his lips moving to my neck, and sucking along my collarbone. I felt a rush of heat flowing downwards.

"Austin!" Dez yelled. "Ally! Get your asses out there!"

I couldn't find it in me to reply.

"We're a little busy." Austin told him after a few seconds.

"I _bet _you are," Dez scoffed, in a suggestive voice that made me blush.

"Go away," Austin muttered.

"If you two aren't out of there in the next fifteen seconds, I'm telling your potential future _boss _that Austin Moon and his girlfriend are doing the dirty in his bathroom."

Austin cussed under his breath.

We both knew Dez meant what he was saying.

I sighed, and Austin took me by the hand, tugging me towards the door. He mouthed the words _this isn't over _before opening it, and if I was scared before, I was practically shaking now.

Dez rolled his eyes at the both of us when we got out. "Horndogs," He muttered, leading the way back to the dining area.

Austin sat down beside me this time, instead of across from me, not wanting to risk a repeat of what happened before, even though I was sensible enough to not even think of doing that again.

"Austin," Shiny Money greeted him. "Feeling better?"

Austin nodded and smiled. "Much better."

* * *

**Austin'sPOV**

As soon as we'd said goodbye to Trish and Dez at the hotel, I took her hand, pulling me in the direction of the elevators.

We hadn't spoken all night.

Mostly because I was really fucking angry. And not your usual every type of angry.

As the elevator doors closed, I turned around to face Ally. She looked sheepish, smiling uncertainly.

"So..." She began. "About before. I'm really sorr-"

"Don't you _dare _tell me you're sorry." I told her, taking a step closer. She took a step back, and I resisted the urge to smile a little.

"But I _am _s-"

I leaned down, closing the gap between us and pressing my lips against hers. They tasted of champagne and lip gloss. I laced my fingers with hers, and then pinned her hands up against the wall of the elevator.

"You know you don't meant that." I told her breathlessly. I moved my hand down her side, then up her dress.

"I do," She started to say. She stopped halfway, about the time that I slipped my hand into her panties.

I glanced up, and saw that we were on the twelfth floor. I sighed, and pulled away from her, walking towards the elevator doors just as they opened.

As soon as we were in our room, my lips were on hers again, and I could practically feel the need pouring out of both myself and her.

But I couldn't give in, at least not yet. I had to teach her a lesson, first.

She pulled at my tie, trying to get it off, and I stopped her, moving my hands to the buttons on the back of her dress, instead.

When her dress was loose, I pulled it off her shoulders, letting it fall on to the floor, then unclasped her bra, pulling it off, too.

I moved a hand to her breasts, teasing her hardened nipples with my fingers.

"Wanna tell me you're sorry, again?" I asked, grinning because I knew she was incapable of speech at the moment.

"Mmm," She moaned in reply, proving my point.

"Okay, why don't we start with you telling me what the hell you were thinking when you started to touch me while we were at a crowded table?"

She didn't reply. Her eyelids fluttered closed, and she moaned quietly. I pinched her nipple softly, and her eyes opened.

"I _asked _you a question," I told her, getting more and more furious as I relived the moment._  
_

"I - I don't know," She told me, biting her lip. I coaxed it out with the pad of my thumb.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just - I wanted to tease you, and I guess I shouldn't have,"

"Damn straight, you shouldn't've."

Her eyes gleam, and she smirks suddenly ."But, then again, it was kind of fun, watching you squirm."

I stare at her, stopping my movements. "What was that?" I say, narrowing my eyes.

"I _said _it was _fun_." She told me, her eyes challenging me.

I shocked both myself and her by pulling down her panties, and spanking her.

She gasped, and I reached lower to take her hand, and pulled her towards the bed. "Face down, ass up," I told her, my eyes still clod. She bit her lips again, and I wanted to tell her to quit doing that, but now wasn't the time.

She assumed the position, and I pulled my uncomfortable dress shirt off, flinging it on to the floor.

Her backside was now a light shade of pink. I stood, staring for a second, and then touched her lightly.

"Ally." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" She replied, her voice breathy.

"Do you want to repeat what you said before?"

She looked back at me. "I said that... um... That teasing you was fun."

I spanked her again, and she let out a quiet whimper, her toes curling. I rested my hand on the small of her back.

"You want me to stop?" I asked.

She shook her head, surprising me. "No, don't stop."

I slipped two fingers between her now wet folds, and found her clit, swollen now, and stroked it gently.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I said, smirking.

"Mmm... Mm-hm,"

I chuckled, and then drew my fingers out of her, spanking her again before she could complain.

I did that for a while, switching from stroking to spanking, and I knew when she was close. That was when I stopped.

She whimpered when I stopped, wiggling her ass to get me to keep touching her. It was tempting, but I resisted.

"Austin, please," She whispered.

"I told you that you'd be punished," I reminded her.

"I'm so close... please."

"Turn around for me."

She turned, laying down on her back, and spreading her legs, looking up at me. 'Please' she mouthed again, chipping away the last piece of willpower that I had left.

I dropped to my knees in front of the bed, starting at her belly button, trailing further south.

She bucked her hips impatiently, and I moved my head down, slowly licking from her entrance to the top of my clit, then stopping, teasing her.

"Don't stop," She begged. "_Pl__ease _don't stop."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For being bad."

"That's kind of vague."

"For teasing you."

I pushed two fingers in to her, and they went in easily, she was so wet.

I pressed upwards, curling my fingers at the same time that I wrapped my lips around her clit and sucked.

She cussed loudly, and I felt her hands tangling themselves in my hair, and I felt her tightening around my fingers as she came.

My tongue flicked her clit until I felt her hands pushing me away. "Too sensitive," She croaked.

I moved away from her, and she sat up looking at me, and then at the hardened bulge in my pants. She moved her hands to the button, looking up at me.

"Can I?"

I nodded, and she undid the button, pulling the pants down. I kicked them off, and she got rid of my boxers, too, then wrapped her hand around the base of my erection. I squeezed my eyes shut and moaned.

I could feel her breath on me, and by the time my eyes had opened again, she was sucking me, taking as much as she could into her mouth, stroking what she couldn't with her hand.

"Fuck, Ally," I gasped, close already. I moved my hands to her hair, and I felt her moaning, her moans vibrating around my cock.

I looked down at her, and saw that she was kneeling now, her legs were spread, and she was touching herself...

"Stop," I told her, reluctantly pushing her head away. She frowned.

"Why?"

"Too much." I told her, adjusting her so that she was laying down, and I was over her.

I took my now almost painful erection into my hand, and rubbed the head against her clit, watching her reaction.

I couldn't watch her properly, though, since I was lost in a pleasure of my own.

I was careful, however, not to enter her. I kept stoking her clit, moving closer and closer to her entrance with a pace that was slow enough to torture us both.

Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please!" She gasped, bucking her hips towards me.

I couldn't resist anymore.

I pushed into her, filling her, and groaned loudly. I was close already, very close.

I felt her tightening around me, and I groaned again, saying her name.

I could never get used to this feeling - _never_.

I saw her mouth opening as she let out a silent scream, and I felt her nails scratching along my back.

She came, then. Loudly, too, and it took every ounce of restraint I had not to follow suit.

I thrust into her again, feeling her wet, slick walls around me again, and my willpower was gone. I came, my hands pressing into her waist, where I held her as I moaned out her name and a stream of profanities.

I collapsed onto the bed beside her, breathing heavily.

"So am I forgiven?" She asked after a few minutes.

I chuckled. "Yeah, you're forgiven."

A few more minutes passed by in silence, and I listened to the sound of Ally breathing.

"That Marcus guy was kinda cute, though." I sat up and stared at her in shock.

She giggled and ran away, into another room. I went after her, prepared to teach her a lesson all over again.

* * *

**Quotes of your favorite part shall be appreciated :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Incentive**

* * *

**Ally'sPOV**

I almost couldn't find it in me to climb out of the cab that brought us home.

I was so tired.

Our flight was meant to be at two a.m., which meant that neither Ally nor I had slept last night. Trish and Dez probably had. I didn't know. I was in that state of sleep-deprivation where I just didn't know anything anymore.

But then it had been delayed by about three hours, so that meant five a.m., and now it was five in the _afternoon__,_ so I had been awake for a day and a bit and the only thing keeping me awake was coffee.

I was meant to bring Ally home, but had decided to just bring her to my house, instead. I wasn't sure if I could stay awake for the drive to hers.

I was definitely going to miss being on holidays - being unsupervised had many perks.

It had been a good week.

When I looked at the driveway, none of my parents cars where there, which was strange.

I removed my seat-belt, handing the cabbie his fare, and dragging our luggage into the house, before coming back and lifting Ally up out of the car.

Her head slumped against my chest, and she mumbled quietly.

I smiled a little at her cuteness, and carried her upstairs, hearing the taxi driving away behind me.

On the railing of the stairs, there was a note.

_Austin_, it read, _your father and I have gone to supervise the super-sale at The Mattress Kingdom. w e won't be back till' late. Hope you had a nice trip. Love you - Mom & Dad_

I continued on up the stairs then, feeling a little better that I wouldn't have to answer any awkward questions about why Ally was in my bed.

"Austin?" Ally mumbled when I got to the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?" I replied, opening my bedroom door.

"Am I home?" I laughed quietly.

"No, I brought you to mine. It's okay, you can sleep here,"

"Okay," She sighed, closing her eyes again.

I set her down on my bed, setting a blanket down over her.

I watched her for a minute before joining her.

I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

When I woke up, I had the feeling the I had been sleeping for a long time.

I slowly opened my eyes, looked around me, surprised for a minute, when I saw Austin's bedroom and not the hotel room we had been living in for the past week.

I felt Austin behind me, and I also felt something hard against my lower back.

I rolled my eyes and smiled a little, climbing out of his bed.

I heard him mumble in protest, and I stifled a laugh.

Austin was still asleep, and I moved around quietly so I wouldn't wake him.

I opened his bedroom door, walking downstairs to get some water.

My throat was literally burning.

I saw a note from Austin's parents saying that they were gone to some sale.

I continued down the stairs, but stopped when I saw a letter on the floor, in front of the front door. I bent to pick it up.

It said _Parent/Guardians of Austin Moon_.

It was his report card.

I went back upstairs, forgetting about re-hydrating for now, and went back into his bedroom.

"Austin," I said, crouching down so I was at the same level as the bed.

He didn't answer.

"Austin!" I repeated again, this time a little louder.

No reply.

I sighed and stood up, pulling the blankets off him.

He groaned, rolling on to his back.

I rolled my eyes, then climbed onto the bed, placing one leg of either side of his waist so I was straddling him. I felt him, as hard as he's been a few minutes ago.

I touched his face gently. "Wake up,"

"No," He muttered. I smiled a little, then rocked my hips against him.

He opened his eyes a immediately, then looked at me, and noticed what I was doing.

"I'm awake," He declared, smiling.

"Good," I said, then climbed off of him.

"Hey," he pouted. "No fair."

I picked up the brown envelope I had brought in and held it up to his face.

He read it, then sat up.

"Is that..." He trailed off.

"I think so," I said, grinning.

He grimaced, running a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong?" I asked, setting the envelope down.

He sighed. "I don't wanna open it."

"But I'm sure you did great-"

"What if I didn't? You remember what happened the last time I failed. Everyone was so dissapointed in me. I can't go through that 'll be even worse this time because _you_'ll be dissapointed, too,"

"I won't-"

"Ally, you spent _months _tutoring me. Don't you dare say that you won't care if all those months were wasted."

I looked down at the envelope in my hands. "Austin, I am confident that you did well. And even if you didn't, you tied your best, and that's all that matters."

"Sure."

I sighed. "You want me to open it?"

"Whatever," He muttered, looking down.

I tore the envelope open, pulling out the letter it contained and scanning through it before reading it out loud.

I tried to keep my expression neutral.

"Austin," I said, looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"You're right. You didn't do well," His expression didn't change but I saw his hands ball up into fists.

"Sweetie, you did fan-fucking-tastic," I grinned, turning the letter around so that he could see.

"All A's!" I cheered, holding my palm up. He gave me a high-five, taking the letter into his hands, and shaking his head in disbelief.

"Holy shit," He muttered, smiling now.

"Told you," I sang, practically bouncing up and down with happiness.

He looked at me, and smiled.

"Who has the best girlfriend ever?"

I pointed at him. "Youuu,"

He leaned down and enveloped me in a bear hug.

I groaned. "You're cutting off the circulation in my body,"

"Don't care. You deserve a hug, okay?"

"Even if it means I can't breathe?"

"Even if it means you can't breathe."

"Can't _I _choose my reward."

"Nope."

"Please?"

He sighed. "Fine." He said, releasing me.

I leaned over to him, and kissed him gently on the lips.

He smiled a little, and wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing me again.

"You'd think you'd be tired of this by now," He teased, as he trailed his lips down to my neck.

"Shut up," I said, raising my hands so he could pull my dress up over my head.

He licked the tip of my earlobe and whispered, "Will you let me taste you Ally?"

I nodded, suddenly speechless.

He moved his hands to the clasp of my bra, toying with with it, and then pulling it off.

He brushed his fingers along the under side of my breasts and I moaned softly. "Quit teasing," I said.

He laughed. "So impatient."

He moved his hand lower still stroking my clit through the thin fabric of my panties.

He pushed me down gently so that I was lying on my back, and he moved his head down so he was between my knees. I felt his tongue teasing my slick folds and moving to my clit where I needed him most. He sucked it into his mouth and I nearly screamed. Dammit that felt so good. He bit lightly, nipping my clit with his teeth. I started moaning.

"Don't stop," I begged.

His tongue swirled around my clit over and over again so I bucked my hips into his face. He slid a finger into my pussy and began pumping it slowly.

"You like that, Ally?" he murmured against me.

"Mmhmm." I moaned.

He pumped his finger faster, curling it, and succeeding in making me scream. I reached down and tangled my fingers in his hair. I rocked my hips faster and faster and he seemed to like that. He looked up at me with a devilish look in his brown eyes and I watched his tongue moving faster and faster over my clit. That did it for me. I threw my head back, desperate to come and soon. He shook his head back and forth, sucking harder and harder, and slipped a second finger inside me.

"Feel good Ally?" he asked.

"Uhmmnnn," was all I could choke out.

He curled both his fingers at the same time that he looked up at me, sucking my clit into his mouth and humming.

"_Fuck_ Austin!" I moaned, my voice echoing off the bedroom walls. "I-I'm gonna cum,"

"I better work harder then," he teased, but he started swirling his tongue faster around my clit again and I lost it.

I gripped the sheets beneath me, curling my toes, and moaning his name over and over as I rode out my orgasm.

When I was limp, he looked up at me, smirking.

"Look what you did," He teased, and I propped myself onto my elbows, looking down. I saw a wet patch hat I had made, and I blushed.

"Forget that," I told him, reaching for the button on his jeans.

He grinned. "Already forgotten."

* * *

**One chapter left, guys.**

**One. Chapter.**

**I know, I'm sobbing, too.**

**This story was actually only meant to be 4-5 chapters, as it says in the beginning of chapter one.**

**But I couldn't bring myself to end it then.**

**And now I have to, unfortunately.**

**Go ahead and keep your quotes of your favorite part coming, and I'll work extra-hard on the last chapter**


	19. Chapter 19

**Incentive**

* * *

"You know what?" Austin asked. I turned around so that I could look at his face.

"What?"

"I'm really fucking happy right now."

I smiled. "Good."

"And it's not just 'cause we just had sex either. Though that's definitely part of it," I laughed.

"Then what's got you all buzzed?"

"I just realized... I mean, _properly _realized that... Well, that you're mine." I raised my eyebrows.

"You _just _realized that_?" _I asked, turning around so that, unfortunately, he was no longer spooning me.

His hands had wrapped themselves around my waist, and I felt him shrug.

_"_Well, yeah. And, like I said - it makes me really happy."

"Really?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm,"

I suppressed a laugh.

Post-coital Austin was a lot of fun.

"I could sing or something," He continued.

"Oh God, no," I teased.

His eyes narrowed, and then he had rolled over, holding me beneath him.

"_If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands_," He sang, moving his hands away from my waist to clap.

"You're suck a five-year-old." I told him.

"And _you _didn't clap." He told me, raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, and clapped twice.

"He tilted his head to the side a little. _Are _you happy, Ally?"

"Of course I am!" I told him, and it was one-hundred percent truthful.

He grinned wide then, his lips pressed against mine, and I asked him, "Does this mean you're going to start singing again."

"Yep,"

"Do you have to?"

"Yep,"

"What song is it gonna be this time?" I asked. "_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_?"

"Nope," He muttered, his hand trailing over my stomach.

"Then what?" I asked, my voice breathier than before.

"_I'll make love to you... Like you want me to..."_

I giggled. "You can't be serious, Austin. Are you singing a Boys II Men song to me?"

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes, my breath suddenly hitching in my throat, as he took my nipple in between his thumb and forefinger and then squeezed.

"_And I'll hold you tight... Baby all through the night, I'll make love to you-"_

"You're impossible." I sighed, shaking my head at him. He looked at me then, with a familiar glint in his eyes, and I knew he was plotting.

"_-When you want me to... And I will not let go...'Till you tell me to...,"_

I was right, about him plotting, because suddenly, unexpectedly, his fingers were digging into my sides, under my arms, and he was tickling me mercilessly.

"Admit it, Ally," He said, his voice teasing. "You loved that."

I didn't answer. Well, maybe _couldn't _would be a better word. I was gasping for air, and overwhelmed with uncontrollable laughter, and Austin showed no signs of mercy.

""Austin!" I gasped, writhing uncontrollably.

"Ah, I love it when you say my name," He said, grinning at my situation.

"Austin, s-stop!" I squealed, trying to push him away. It was a useless effort. I couldn't do so much as beat him in a thumb-war on a _good _day. I had no hope.

"Did you like me singing to you, Ally?"

"N- no," I gasped, just for the sake of pride. I think we both knew the real answer.

But, mercifully, he stopped.

I lay limp, out of breath. "You're a monster,"I told him.

"You love it."

I folded my arms, not answering.

He sighed. "Now, really, Ally, are we going to have to resort to tickling for _everything_?"

"Okay, okay, I love it," I said quickly. Austin laughed.

"I love _you_," He amended. I smiled. "I love you, too.

* * *

However, as the weeks progressed, every time I remembered his declaration, I felt more and more sure it was a lie.

Either that or he'd been lying.

Austin had seemed more and more distant ever since that night, ignoring my calls for hours - sometimes days, having to leave abruptly when we were together, but never revealing where he had been...

I hated to be the clingy-girlfriend, but his behavior was seriously starting to worry me.

I had talked to Trish about it, and she had listened in silence, until the point where I had broken down in tears.

She had grimaced apologetically, and told me that she thought he was cheating on me.

Bu with who?

I had never seen Austin show interest another girl before.

But, as Trish had said, he could hide his interest, if he was determined enough.

But I didn't understand...

All that he'd said that night... It was so hard to believe that he had making it all up.

But, maybe I was wrong. About him, about everything.

I looked up as he walked into the Sonic Boom, dark circles under his eyes, his hair a mess, but a warm smile carefully composed on his face.

"Hey," He greeted me.

I leaned over the counter towards him. "Hi."

I watched him for a while, as he lifted himself onto the counter top.

"You look tired," I noted, and as I said the words, my mind whirled, picturing some other girl keeping him awake at night...

"Yeah," He said, yawning, but not saying anything else.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" I asked, my voice taking on a bitter edge.

He looked at me, surprised at my tone. "Well, not really, I was ... busy."

That was it.

The way he didn't meet my eyes as he spoke, his evasiveness, the way he ruffled his hair with his hand - that was all I needed.

Austin was cheating on me.

But, even as I thought the words, I felt slightly uncertain.

Not uncertain enough to hold back the sudden flow of emotion, though.

He blinked, looking at me. "Ally, are you... Are you crying?" He asked, his voice gentle. He swung his legs over the counter so he was beside me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Hey," He said softly. "What's wrong? Why are you upset?"

I didn't answer, instead wrenching myself out of his grasp and running away to the practice room.

* * *

"I don't want to go anywhere with him." I told Trish for the tenth time.

It was late at night - about eleven, and Trish had been in my bedroom for the past half hour, telling me that Austin was waiting in his car outside, and he wanted to talk to me.

About what?

I was pretty sure I knew.

She thought I was going to go down and get my heart broken into small pieces by him?

Well, not thank you.

Because the only possibility was that he knew that I knew about him cheating.

Which meant that he was now ready to dump me.

And I could not handle that shit. Not while sober, anyway. Trish should've brought some liquor.

Trish wasn't talking, either. She wouldn't tell me exactly what Austin wanted to talk to me about, and I couldn't fathom why.

Was she happy that he was dumping me?

Maybe. She'd never really liked the fact that we were together...

No, that was stupid. Trish wasn't a bitch. She wouldn't look all excited about the fact that Austin were downstairs if he had come to dump me.

But that left the question - why was he here?

"Ally," Trish sighed, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Please."

"No," I said stubbornly, burrowing further into my small nest of blankets.

I had been ignoring Austin for a week and a bit.

Suddenly, he had gone from barely bothering to return my calls, and texting one-worded replies, to calling several times a day, and leaving endless messages about how 'worried' he was about me, and how I should '_please call him back_'.

Gah. Why the hell can't I have a good life?

I mean, I was a good person. At least, most of the time. But no. I had to fall in love with a cheater.

But the feeling that Austin was still being faithful and really _was _kind of busy at the moment still remained.

"You can't stay indoors all day, eating Ben and Jerry's. You haven't been outdoors in _days_, Ally." Trish shook her head at me.

I shrugged. "Whatever."

She sighed. "All this lack of movement and binge-eating is gonna make you look terrible."

"It already has," I grimaced. "I've put on, like, two pounds in the past ten days."

"See?" Trish said. "Just go talk to Austin. Please."

"You know, it'd be a lot easier talking to him if-"

"I'm not going to tell you what he wants to talk to you about."

"Then leave."

"Ally, I'm worried about you. We all are."

I groaned. "Trish, look... I don't want to talk to anyone right now. Including you. So-"

Suddenly, my bedroom door swung open, and Dez was standing there, my dad behind him.

"Sorry, sweetie," My dad apologized, thought for what, I couldn't imagine.

I found out soon enough, as Dez marched towards me, and pulled me out of my bed, carrying me over his shoulder and marching downstairs.

After the initial shock, I started to scream. "Lemme go!" I yelled, clawing at his back.

Dez laughed.

The fucker.

"Dez, I swear, if you don't put me down right the fuck now-"

"Hey, have you gained weight?"

"Dez!" I yelled, almost hysterical now, since we were near my front door, and I could see Austin, in his car, through the window.

Jesus. Most girls have a boyfriend who likes to take them on dates at midnight.

But no. I have a boyfriend who likes to send his friends to kidnap me and bring me to him at midnight.

_Ex_-boyfriend, I corrected myself, frowning.

I caught a glimpse at my dad's face as Dez hauled me out the front door, and I saw him mouth _you'll thank me for this later_.

The fuck?

Did _everyone _know Austin had come to break with me?

And why the hell would I be thanking him for letting Dez kidnap me?

Nothing made sense.

Trish just followed Dez with a smug smile on her face.

Dez effortlessly carried me towards Austin's car, while I kicked and screamed, and then sat me down in the passenger seat, after Austin opened the door.

Words could not describe how horrible I felt.

Here I was, looking like crap, two pounds heavier than I was the last time I saw Austin, and here _he _was, and blond-haired and sexy as usual.

Gah.

I hate my life.

Dez looked at Austin after he had dumped me in the car. "You owe me, man. She's heavier than she looks."

I shot Dez a death-glare. "Thanks."

"Anytime, cupcake." Then, he dodged out of the way of my fist, laughing, and shutting the door, imprisoning me.

I knew I was imprisoned, because I tried to open the door as soon as Dez was gone.

It was locked.

Austin didn't say anything, and after about a minute of awkward silence, he spoke.

"Why won't you look at me?"

He had a point there. Apart from the brief glance I'd given him as Dez forced me into his car, I had been staring at my lap since.

"Why are you here?" I asked, ignoring his question.

He sighed. "You haven't been answering my calls. Or texts."

"So kidnapping me was your solution?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. You haven't been at the Sonic Boom for a while either."

I didn't reply.

"I get the feeling that you're avoiding me."

"Oh, really?" I asked, dark sarcasm in my voice. I looked at him then.

"Yeah," He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Really."

"Why don't you just say what you came here to say, and then get it over with?"

He blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Austin, I think we both know what you're here for. Just tell me, and then I can go back inside, and we can leave each other alone from now on."

He tilted his head to the side, looking worried. "But what about-"

I knew what he was going to say. "Frankly, I don't give a shit about Team Austin anymore."

"Ally..."

Obviously, he hadn't realized the way this was going to go.

If he broke up with me, then he sure as hell shouldn't expect me to keep writing songs for him.

"Stop stalling, Austin," I sighed, my eyes closing. My bottom lip trembled, and I willed myself not to cry. "Just break up with me and be done with it."

I didn't want him to see how much this was hurting me, because leaving me obviously didn't seem to have an effect on him.

But I loved him. So, so much, but I still managed to keep silent as I waited.

"Ally, I-"

"Look," I said, taking a deep breath and turning to face him. "Don't... Don't be all sweet about it or whatever. Just say it."

"I-"

"Just say it."

"Ally."

"Say it."

"_Ally!_" He yelled the last time, grabbing my arm to get my attention, and I looked at him, confused. "I'm not breaking up with you!" He said, shaking his head in disbelief.

I felt two things at once then.

Overwhelming, total, complete relief, and also reluctance to believe him.

"You're lying." I said, the latter emotion winning.

"Why would I be?" He asked, still holding onto my arm. I let him. It felt nice.

"Because you... I... And you-"

"You gonna finish any of those sentences?" He asked, smiling tiredly.

"Don't be a smart-ass." I mumbled, still refusing to believe that he might still want me as much as I wanted him.

He groaned, running a hand through his hair. "What am I going to _do _with you, Ally? How many times have I told you I loved you? Ally, I don't want to leave you. I never will."

It was a weird feeling, but it was as if for the first time in a long time, I could breathe properly again.

"So you're not..." I trailed off, horribly ashamed.

"Not what?"

"Seeing some else?" I asked, bowing my head.

"Where..." He paused, then tilted my head upwards again so I was looking at him. "Where would you get that idea?"

I shrugged, feeling my cheeks start to heat up. "For the past few weeks, we've barely seen each other, and whenever we do see each other, you suddenly have to leave, and you barely ever call me back, and you never say why-"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He told me, resting my head against his chest and letting me stain his shirt with tears.

"I'm sorry too," I mumbled when I had calmed down a bit.

He shrugged. "Don't be. I should have told you, I guess, but I wanted it to be a surprise..."

I looked up at him. "Wanted what to be a surprise?"

He grinned, and turned the key in the ignition, starting to drive.

"You'll see,"

* * *

**I've decided to split the final chapter into two parts, since it's so long.**

**So, _now _there's one chapter left.**

**Any guesses on what the surprise might be?**

**Also, what was your favorite part?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Incentive**

* * *

We were driving for about a half hour.

About half way through the drive, Austin took my hand in his, and rested them on his knee and God I was so glad he was mine.

The curiosity was killing me.

_Killing me_.

I was pretty sure it was literally gonna be the death of me if Austin didn't tell me what was going on soon.

My heart was beating really, really fast, you know in that way that it does after you run for a long time or something, and you're certain you're going to have a heart-attack, and you can't really talk and can only take short, labored breaths?

That's how I felt.

Austin looked at then. "Don't look so worried." He said, smiling at my expression.

"I'm not worried! I'm just..."

"Curious?"

"That's an understatement."

He laughed.

I took a deep breath and decided to try again. "I'd stop looking all worried if you would just tell me where-"

"I'm not telling you where we're going, Ally."

"But my dad'll get worried and-"

"Your dad already knows you'll be gone for a while."

I gasped. "You told my _dad_ but you won't tell _me_?"

He stifled a laugh, and stroked the back of my hand with his thumb. "Calm, Ally,"

I took deep breaths. "Right. Calm."

We drove for another few minutes in silence, and then he starts driving towards a huge, marble building. Behind it, there's a parking lot, and he drives into it.

I've been trying to contain myself, but, as he parks the car, I explode into questions. "Where are we? Are these apartments? Who lives here? Are we-"

Austin suddenly leaned over to me, crushing his lips against mine, and kissing me roughly. After the initial shock, I responded, pouring myself into the kiss, my hands tangling themselves in his hair, and his hands roamed around my waist.

We'd barely touched each other for _weeks, _and I knew we both needed this.

"Ally," He said, my name coming through his lips in an agonized moan.

I knew what he was going to say; that we couldn't do this here, blah, blah, blah...

But frankly, I didn't give a shit about being responsible right now.

He started moving away from me then, albeit reluctantly, but his lips were still on mine, and even though it wasn't enough, I was pretty sure I could convince him into giving me what I wanted.

I was _not _going to wait until tommorow for this; that would kill me.

But Austin was stronger that me, and managed to push me away eventually. I fell limp into my seat, breathing heavily, and he did the same.

"Sorry," He muttered.

"We could drive somewhere more private." I suggested. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair, and I stifled a moan as I watched it flop into his eyes.

"Ally, we can't... I have to show you something, remember?"

"You can show me later," I whispered, placing my hand against his cheek.

"No, there's no point... We're already here.

"But, I-"

"I know."

"Austin, I need-"

He sighed, catching my hand as it traveled lower down his stomach.

"Come on," He said, getting out of the car and coming to open the door for me. He pulled on a jacket, even though it was warm, as always, but I saw then that he was using it to cover his erection. I laughed.

"Not funny," He said, taking me by the hand and pulling me towards the big, beautiful building.

The lobby was pleasantly cool, and had a red, fluffy carpet covering the floor, with matching furniture and ornaments all around.

I tried my best to listen in to Austin's whispered conversation with the woman there, but thei'r voices were too quiet, and I couldn't hear him.

The woman gave him something that I didn't see, and then Austin took my hand again, and walked with me towards an elevator. When we were inside, I opened my mouth to ask again what was going on, but he anticipated that, and started to kiss me again, more roughly that before. It worked - all the curiosity I had felt before turned into need.

Like the last time, too soon, he pulled away.

I sighed in frustration. "Dammit, Austin. You can't keep kissing me like that and then stopping."

"Sorry," He said, not sounding at all apologetic.

The elevator doors opened, and we walked down a long hallway, with cream-colored walls, and blue carpet, and cute pictures of sunsets and cats and adorable shit like that hanging on the walls, before Austin stopped at a door, and pulled a key out of his pocket.

I realized, too late, that that was what the receptionist had given him.

My confusion only grew, as he opened the door, and stepped in, holding the door open for me. I walked into the apartment, too, and looked around. It was very big, very spacious. The front door led straight to the living room, and I could see a kitchen unit in the back, a small staircase leading to an elevated platform where I guessed the bedrooms were...

I turned to Austin.

"What..." I trailed off, trying to make sense of all of this. "Where are we? I mean, who lives here?"

Austin watched me for a second as I looked around the apartment again.

It was lovely, the type of place I'd want to live in, when I could.

"I bought it." He said suddenly.

I turned around to look at him.

He had a small smile on his face - the product of the expression on mine, I was sure - and his hands were in the pockets of his jeans.

"You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head. "Why would I be?"

"But... But you can't afford this," I told him, my voice almost a whisper.

"Shiny Money called the night we left, after that meeting we had with him that night..." He trailed off, looking pointedly at me,and I remembered my teasing, and blushed. "...and we got the record deal. So, yeah. I _can _afford it."

My hand flew up to my mouth. I hadn't expected that we'd get the deal, since we hadn't heard from the producer in so long... Apparently Austin _had _heard from his and he'd been keeping it from me for the past few weeks.

"Ohmygah!" I screamed, leaning up and throwing my arms around his neck. "Congratulations!"

!I couldn't have done it without you," He told me, nuzzling his chin into my hair. "And the rest of Team Austin, of course."

I looked up at him again, pulling away. "So... for the past few weeks..."

"I haven't been able to see you as much as I would have because... Well, I've been working pretty hard. I've been recording a new song for my new album, working on the music video, working on this apartment... And its taken me longer than it should have, I know, and I know I should have told you, but I wanted it to be a surprise..."

I realized then that I had missed the obvious.

If _Austin_ had bought this apartment...

When Austin got down on one knee, I could honestly not process my emotions.

My whole mind kind of just shut down apart from one part that was all, '_Holyyyyy Shiiiiiit'._

"Austin, we can't - I mean, we haven't even gone to college and-"

"Shh," He said, raising an eyebrow at me. He reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a small, white, box, and opened it.

Inside it was a key.

I blinked, trying to get my brain to start working again, so I could know what he was asking me.

"Ally," He said in a low voice. "I... I love you. I could say that anytime, and any day, and it will always be true. Will you move in with me?"

I didn't respond. I just stared at him as his words slowly seeped through the fog in my brain. He stood up then, and wiped something wet from my cheek.

Great. I was crying.

"I would be a horrible person to live with," I whispered.

I felt as if this was all a dream.

As if I would wake up soon, and I would be lying in my bed, and Austin really _would _be cheating on me.

I felt as if I didn't deserve him.

"No you wouldn't," He protested.

"I'm a remote hog," I told him, starting to clean my tears with the back of my hand.

He shrugged. "So am I."

"I spend forever in the shower,"

"Showering together saves water," He said, winking.

I started to laugh then, but stopped as suddenly as I had started.

"My parents - _your _parents- they'll never agree-"

"I've already spoken to _both _sets of parents, and, believe me, it was not easy, but they agreed. In the end."

Now wonder my dad had been okay with the kidnapping...

I grinned at him. "Who's got the best boyfriend ever?"

He pointed at me. "You..."

No-one said anything for a moment. We just stood there, in the apartment that was now ours, not speaking.

Until I shifted my weight from one leg to another, and I felt how hard he was.

About then was when we heard a knock on the door.

"Open the door!" Came Trish's voice.

Austin sighed and started walking towards the door. I grabbed his arm before he could get there, pulling him to me, until his lips were on mine, where I liked them the most.

Trish knocked again, and this time I heard Dez's voice, too.

Austin ignored it, too this time, and wrapped his hands around my waist instead.

The knocking came again, this time more aggressive. "We know you're in there!"

"Tomorrow, when we see Trish and Dez, and they're pissed at us for ignoring them," I managed to say in between kisses. "we're going to say that you got lost while looking for the apartment..." I moved my hands lower, pushing my palm into him."we're going to say that we weren't home when they came over. We're going to _lie_." He was still very hard, and I used that to my advantage, stroking his through his jeans.

He cussed lowly, turning us around so that I was against a wall.

He seemed okay with my plan.

He captured my bottom lip with his teeth, sucking gently on it, and then kissing me again, his tongue swirling against mine.

His knee moved in between my legs, keeping them open, and then he pushed the palm of his hand against my stomach, and trailed lower, into my skirt, then my panties, feeling how wet I was for him.

By then, I was done with playful teasing. I had undone the button and zipper of his jeans, and he had kicked both them and his boxers off. He grabbed my forearm, turning me around so that I was facing the wall, and took his length in his hand, stroking it up and down my now wet pussy lips.

I moaned, pushing myself against him.

He laughed, and brought his lips to my neck. "Eager?"

"Yes," I spat, and he thrust into me, taking all the breath out of me, making me scream out in pleasure.

It wasn't until we were lying in one of the two beds, tired and sweaty, that I remembered Trish and Dez.

He seemed to remember at the same time, and then we both started to laugh.

After our breathing had returned to normal, I spoke. "We need to do a hell of a lot of grocery shopping tommorow."

He groaned. "_We_?"

"Yes, _we_," I said, smacking his arm gently. "It'll probably take all day. But it'll be worth it.

His eyes glinted then. "What's my incentive?" He asked, grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure we can figure something out..."

He laughed, then looked at me seriously, pushing my hair out of my face. "I love you," He said, and I knew it was the absolute truth.

"I love you, too."

**The end.**

* * *

**I know, I'm crying, too.**

**What can I say? Thank you all SO much for your endless support - your PMs, Reviews, Favorites, Follows, and even just reading! I definitely would have lost interest in this story a long time ago if it wasn't for all of you.**

**Here we are, 526 reviews, 151 favorites, 251 followers and _83, 096 views_ later.**

_**Thank you**_**!**

**If you have any requests, or ideas for possible outtakes, I'm open to suggestions.**

**Shameless self promotion time!**

**If you'd like to read more of my work, go ahead and click on my username. **

**I have 5 A&A fics in progress; Want, Enjoyable Torture, Casual, The Wrong That Feels Right, and Heads or Tails.**

**And thanks once again for reading! x**


	21. Chapter 21

**Incentive**

**Epilogue**

* * *

_**~*Six Years Later*~**_

* * *

I was in hell.

_Hell_.

I probably shouldn't have felt like I was being tortured.

But I did. Feel like I was being tortured, I mean.

Austin and I were getting married tommorow.

I was a huge bundle of emotions and nerves, but happiness was probably the main emotion I was feeling - only my being tortured kind of covered that up.

You're probably wondering exactly why I felt like I was being tortured - it's because for an entire week now, I hadn't seen him.

You know the way the groom isn't meant to see the bride on the night before the wedding?

Yeah, Trish had decided not to let him see me for the entire _week _before the wedding.

Trish had actually made him stay at Dez's all week long.

You'd think, with me being twenty-four and all, that I'd've grown some back-bone over the years, but I guess not.

I had been a total bridezilla this entire week - not seeing Austin had a major part in that, obviously, but whatever the reason, for the first time in my life, people were actually starting to become afraid of me.

The poor girl that was fitting me for my wedding dress had taken to speaking when spoken to and not looking me in the eye.

Another weird thing was that I seemed to be getting upset over the strangest things - I had straight up sat down on the floor in Target and started sobbing when I couldn't find the exact color for the bath mat that I wanted to buy for the apartment.

I mean, I knew I was emotional, but damn.

Back to the reason I felt that I was being tortured - well, there was the Austin thing of course, and then there was also the fact that there was a party going on and my apartment.

My _bachelorette _party.

I had told Trish at least one-hundred times not to throw me a party.

Did she listen?

Nope.

I was sitting here, in the semi dark room as loud music blasted through some speakers, and strobe lighting illuminated the otherwise dark room, and loads of different people who I didn't think Trish had even invited, poured into the apartment.

I couldn't even bring myself to tell them to get the fuck out.

I just felt so tired, and bored and also kind of horny.

Not seeing your boyfriend - _fiance - _for a week does that to ya.

Wow, best party ever.

I felt my phone vibrating against my left thigh right about then, and I reached into my pocket to get it out.

When I saw it was a text from Austin, my face immediately lit up.

**How's my favorite brunette doing? -Austin**

But then, I remembered that we weren't meant to be having any contact and looked around for Trish or any of her spies, and saw that none of them were looking my way.

But, just in case, I crept away to the bedroom in the apartment that Austin and I shared.

There were two, but the other one was mainly for show, and also to kind of make our parents happy, since we'd started living together when we were so young and all.

When I to the bedroom door, I placed my hand on the doorknob and remembered all of the times that Austin had had me up against it, too impatient to get inside, and shivered, then groaned in frustration at the fact that he wasn't here.

About then was when my phone rang. I looked down at it, and then picked it up, opening the door as I did.

"Too impatient to wait for me to text back?" I wondered.

I heard his quiet laugh for the first time in seven days, and I didn't fully know until then just how much I missed him.

"You got it." He said.

I opened the bedroom door then, and saw a dunk guy and girl making out on our bed.

I screamed, and then guy pulled away from her, covering his ears. "Holy fuck," He groaned.

"Get out!" I yelled.

"Aw, come on," The girl said. "We were here first."

"It's _my fucking room_," I spat. "Now go!"

"Okay, okay, geez," The guy said, dragging the girl somewhere else.

"Damn," Austin said, after I had locked the door and gone to sit on the bed, and put the phone back to my ear. "Never heard you get so mad before,"

I sighed. "Yeah, well. Being forced to have a party in your home dos that to you, I guess."

"You're not having fun?"

"The exact opposite," I mumbled, then added, "Are you?" I asked, knowing Dez would want to celebrate his least night of being a bachelor.

"Oh, yeah. I'm at a strip club. It's _great_,"

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"Kidding, kidding,"

"No, it's fine. It would make me feel better about the fact that Trish hired a stripper."

There was a pause. "_What_?"

I giggled. "Kidding!"

I heard him sigh in relief. "So," He said. "You're not having fun?"

"Nope," I said, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well, I'm pretty sure there's a hotel about ten minutes away from the apartment..."

I smiled. "Mr Moon," I said, y voice all formal. "Are you suggesting that we have _relations _when our friends have forbidden it?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Can't wait."

* * *

Lying, naked, with my head on an equally naked Austin's chest, was one of my favorite things to do after sex.

"What do you think Trish and Dez are gonna do when they find out we're gone?"

I heard a smile in his voice when he replied. "They'll probably figure out we're together and get all angry."

I laughed. "Good call, switching off our phones by the way," I told him.

"I try,"

I sat up, then, and looked at him,and that, folks, was when I started crying. I shit you not. I actually started to sob.

"Hey," He said, all soft. "Ally, what's wrong?"

And then he wrapped an arms around my shoulder, and started to rock me really gently, and then I started to cry even more because he was so sweet and I loved him so much.

"It's just that-" I took I deep breath, and it all came out,broken up, between sobs. "Trish and Dez tried so - h - hard to help us- and- th - they told us to st - stay away fr - from each other - and we- we've let them -d - down and th- they just w - wanted to m- make us h - h - ahappy and-

"Ally," He stopped me. "Sure, they're probably kind of and, but they'll get over it. They always do. And maybe they were trying to make us happy - in their way, but did it work?"

I shook my head.

"Exactly."

He looked at me a little closer then. "What's up, Ally? You seem... different?" He paused, waiting for an answer. When he didn't get one, he asked, "Is it the wedding nerves?"

"I don't know," I mumbled. "I've been feeling sick lately, and my moods are so extreme, and it _could _be nerves but I don't think so-"

I stopped there because he was staring at me in this awed way.

"What?" I asked.

He suddenly pulled the blanket off of me, looking down at my torso area, the same awed look in his eyes.

"What?" I asked again, staying on my back, but propping myself up on my elbows and looking down at my naked body.

"When was your last period?" He asked.

I blinked, unable to make sense of his question.

"I dunno, a few weeks."

"How _many_?"

I looked down again, and then at him. He was looking at me by this point, and out gazes locked, and a startled gasp escaped me as I realized.

"Oh."

"Yeah,"

"So you think...

"Uh-huh,"

"So I..."

"Have a small person inside of you? Yep."

A large grin replaced my confused expression, and the same happened with Austin.

"Oh my God," I breathed, resting my hand on my stomach. "It all makes sense now... But I guess I should've noticed. I mean, it's been over two months since my last period."

He rolled his eyes. "Two months pregnant and you don't even know it," He teased.

No-one said anything for a while. We both just sat there, looking into each others eyes for an immeasurable moment.

"You know what this means," He said, breaking the silence.

"We're going to be parents?" I guessed.

"No. Well, yeah, but that's not what I meant... What I mean is... I just had sex with a pregnant girl,"

I gasped, and reached out to smack his arm, but he dodged out of my way, laughing.

"You are the _crudest _person I know,"

He was still laughing, and now I was, too.

"It explains some stuff, I guess," He pointed out.

"Like what?"

"Well, your orgasms have been pretty intense lately..."

I blushed scarlet. "You can tell?"

He nodded. "It's pretty hot. Your legs shake really bad... And you scream louder than usual, and-"

"Okay!" I cut him off, dying of embarrassment. "What do my orgasms have to do with pregnancy, anyway?"

He shook his head at me. "Didn't you _listen _in Health Class back in High School? During pregnancy, you're more sensitive down there." He eyes gleamed. "And it _does _sound kind of fun, if you think about it,"

I shrugged, sighing. "I guess..."

"So _now _you get my enthusiasm about pregnant-sex?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I get it," I paused, then added, "But, maybe we should test it... Just to make sure pregnant-sex is the best type of sex?"

He grinned, and leaned towards me, kissing me on the lips. "Sure," He said. "I'm all for experiments..."

* * *

**Some of you guys noticed that the story didn't say "completed", and that was because I knew I might write an epilogue, but didn't want to say because there was a strong chance I might now.**

**But here you go, anyway - the epilogue.**

**How was it?**

**I would love if you could - for the very last time - copy and paste your favorite part into a review. **

**Endless cyber hugs for reading!**


End file.
